The Legend of the Illusion Pokemon
by KuraixKitsune
Summary: A young Braixen goes looking for what many say is just a legend. Will she find what she is looking for or will it turn out to just be a legend? Cover image by ThatWildMary over at DeviantArt.
1. Chapter 1: A Brand New Journey

The Legend of the Illusion Pokemon

Chapter 1: A Brand New Journey

**Hello everyone I****'****m here to introduce the first chapter of my first ever fanfic. Let me know what you think. I****'****m not sure how long I****'****ll keep this up but I****'****m hoping to be able to complete it. As a heads up, any action or narration that isn****'****t a thought or part of a speech will be in italics. Anyway, let me know what you all think and I might consider doing more. I might not do lemons and if I do it****'****ll be straight or maybe yuri. I****'****m not comfortable doing or viewing yaoi works so don****'****t expect many or any at all from me. I hope you all enjoy the start of a journey.**

A long time ago there once was a Pokemon that was said to have the ability to disguise itself as any Pokemon just by having only seen them once. Legends say that this mysterious Pokemon has long since left this land but one young Braixen believed that they were still around, hiding themselves among the Pokemon surrounding her. The village this young Braixen lived in was a very small village surrounded on one side by mountains that extends parallel to a small stream. She made it her life's goal to find said Pokemon and let the whole world know that they existed. This is why she left the village she called home and traveled started her journey to find this mysterious Pokemon.

*pant... pant...* "My, it seems that this first day has gone by rather quickly. I should rest for the night that way I'm not exhausted tomorrow."

_The young Braixen then set herself to the task gathering some fallen branches and limbs from a nearby fallen tree. After using her stick to start the fire she settles down to get some rest._

*sigh* "Not a great beginning to my quest but I have to start somewhere. It's odd being alone for the first time. I hope I come back with having found that Pokemon, although I'm not really sure what they look like."

_The __Braixen__'__s head snaps up as she hears rustling in the nearby bushes._

"W-who's there," the young Braixen said frightened.

_A tall dark figure appears from the bushes_.

"It's just me. I happened to see the light from the fire and wanted to check it out."

_Braixen looked at the figure with interest, since she had never seen a Pokemon like him before. She cleared her throat and decided to respond to this strange new Pokemon._

"Oh I see, well it's just me. I decided to stop for the night and light this fire. Although, I have seemed to have forgotten food."

_The figure rubbed the back of his head with his hand._

"Well, you could come to my home, I have some extra food and you could stay the night incase it rains."

_Braixen look__ed suspiciously at the strange Pokemon__'__s crimson claws._

"How do I know I can trust you? I've only just met you and I don't know anything about you other than that you live near here."

_The Pokemon looked shocked and then smiled._

"I guess you can't. If you decide to change your mind your more than welcome to come up. I live a little ways from here. You can't miss the cave, even at night."

_With that, the Pokemon walked back into the bushes and disappeared._

~Who was that Pokemon? I've never seen anyone like that before. Could he be the Pokemon that

I've been looking for?~

_A few hours pass with storm clouds starting to rumble with the wind going from a gentle breeze to an all out gust._

"Maybe I should have followed that strange Pokemon before the wind picked up. It already looked like it was going to rain, but now this wind is just going to make it worse. I should find some shelter before it starts to pour. I'd rather not have to deal with a cold after just starting my journey."

_With that the young Braixen put out her fire and started to hike up into the mountains looking for a place to stay for the night._

I hope you all liked the first chapter of my first fanfic. Reviews and critiques are welcome and I'll gladly read them to help improve the story as much as I can. I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Who's That Pokemon?

Chapter 2: Who's That Pokemon?

**Good news everyone! Here****'****s a new chapter for all you that have been waiting for it. I****'****m not sure with the frequency that I can make and post these but I****'****ll try and do it as regularly as a college student can. Remember any action or narration that isn't a thought or part of a speech will be in italics.**

_The rain and wind started to pick up as the young Braixen began to climb the mountain in search of the cave that the strange Pokemon had mentioned._

"If I had known this would happen I would have followed him sooner then this. I hope I can find the cave before I get to wet."

_The young Braixen takes a moment to try and find any indication that there is a cave nearby through the sheets of rain that keep coming down. She sees a faint glow coming from underneath a rock that__'__s hanging over the side of the mountain._

"Is that it? I'm pretty sure it is since he said I couldn't miss it. Am I really going to do this? Am I going to stay the night with a strange Pokemon that might end up having unpleasant ideas for me? Mother and Father told me that some Pokemon are like that, and those crimson claws of his. He did seem cute though in a mysterious kind of way."

_Braixen tries to picture the strange Pokemon and finds herself blushing._

"Stop it now, you don't even know anything about him. Oh if only mother had told me more before I left. I've only just turned into a Braixen a few months before I left and these feelings are all new to me. Maybe this is what Granny Ninetails meant when she said what love is. I hope it doesn't hurt, I've heard how painful it is to have your heart broken. Either way I need to know if this Pokemon is the one I've wanting to find ever since I was a little Fennekin."

_Braixen starts to move toward the towards the faint glow hoping that this is the right cave. Slowly peering inside the mouth of the cave she see__'__s a silhouette of a humanoid Pokemon shuffling around by a hanging orb that seems to be giving off the strange light._

"Um excuse me may I come in? I believe you said that if I wanted to I could come spend the night with you in your cave."

_The young Braixen realizes something about what she said and starts to blush._

"Not like stay the night with you but stay the night." She sighs "I'm not making this sound any better am I?"

_The silhouette moves towards her near another orb of light showing the Pokemons face to the young vixen for the first time. She notices the crimson markings around his mouth and light blue eyes on his dark grey, fox like face. She also notices the long ponytail of crimson hair with patches of dark grey held together with a light blue orb in his hair. She is slightly stunned as a dull hum in her ears suddenly turns into a familiar voice._

"Are you all right? The wind hasn't taken your hearing now has it?"

_The young vixen shakes her head to try and clear away some of the initial shock._

"Ya I'm fine it's just I've never seen you so up close and personal before. I have to admit that you're a lot less scarier than I thought that you would be. Your claws are kind of scary when they're the only thing one sees."

_The unnamed Pokemon looks down at his claws and laughs._

"Yeah I guess you're right they can be a bit terrifying at times. I promise not to hurt you though since it's raining as hard as a waterfall outside. Speaking of, come on in and dry yourself off. I'm sorry about not having a fire lit, i'm not that good at starting small fires."

"I can start a fire if you can give me some wood to keep it going," said Braixen. "I would have to get dry though, I'm not sure if I can summon a flame while I'm as wet as I am."

"I have some towels here that I've found around a nearby village. I also have a blanket after you dry yourself off to help get warm. I'm going to go try and find the wood and some food for you."

"Before you go can I ask what type of Pokemon you are?"

"Sure, I'm a Zoroark, my name is Zoro."

_The Zoroark turns and goes further into the cave looking for wood and food._

**Once again I****'****d like to thank you for reading this chapter and any review or critique is welcome. I****'****d like to keep this story going and get to the end.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Shadowed Past

Chapter 3: A Shadowed Past

**Hello again everyone! I****'****m here to bring you a new chapter for your amusement. Things have been pretty hectic on my end so I might limit these to about once or twice a month I****'****m still not sure. Either way lets get cracking.**

_The young Braixen was very thankful that she had met this nice Pokemon before it had started to rain. It was nice to have company on this miserable night, also nice that said company was allowing her to warm and dry herself after being soaked to the bone. Although it felt odd being alone with Zoro, it felt nice at the same time. Maybe she was starting to have feelings towards him, or could it just be gratitude._

"Thanks again for the blankets Zoro I'm feeling better already, well enough to light that fire."

_Zoro looks up from a pile of berries he had stashed away._

"No problem, it's not like I'm going to leave a beautiful girl outside to freeze. What type of Pokemon would I be if I did?"

_Braixen blushes slightly at being called beautiful_.

"Well, you wouldn't be a very nice one. I know it must seem childish for me to say that, but having grown up in a small village I never was exposed to very mean people. We all tried to help each other whenever we could, it was just how we did things."

_Zoro walks over to Braixen and sits down next to her._

"I'm not sure what type of berry you liked most, but I grabbed a few that tend to grow around here. I'm running low on Pecha Berries though, Oran, Sitrus, and Aspear are easy to come by and I have a few Cheri Berries as well. My mother always told me to keep a few incase I ever met a girl and couldn't talk at all."

_The young Braixen laughs lightly._

"Is that so? Hehe, your mother sounds like she sure knew her stuff. Does that mean you won't be needing one tonight?"

"Ya she was.. I just wish I could tell her that now. It's been so long since I last seen her."

_Braixen looks at Zoro with a puzzled expression._

"What's wrong Zoro? Did something happen to her?" _ A look of realization dawns on her. _"Oh Zoro, i'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's all right, you couldn't have known. I don't tend to dwell on it, I'm not sure much about what happened either. I never knew my father and I lost my mother a few years ago shortly after becoming a Zoroark so it's not much to feel happy about remembering."

_Braixen turns her head to look into Zoro__'__s eyes._

"How old are you Zoro? I just turned into a Braixen but it looks like you've been evolved for a while."

" I'm not sure exactly how old I am. Mother told me once that I evolved way earlier than I should have but never said anything as to why. If I had to take a guess though maybe not much more than you."

_Braixen looks down at the pile of wood that had been gathered for a fire._

"I'm feeling a lot better now so lets get this fire started. Afterwards we can eat some berries and maybe you can find out more about me, it's only fair_.__"_

"Sure, sounds like a plan to me"

_Braixen stands up and pulls out her wand, points it at the sticks and causes them to catch fire._

"There much better."

**Thank you all for reading and I****'****ll be back with you soon. Remember to follow or leave a review if you liked it or not. Any comment is welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4: An Unfamiliar Flame

Chapter 4: An Unfamiliar Flame

**Hey guys it's me again. I'm happy to bring you a new chapter of The Legend of the Illusion Pokemon. I'm not sure exactly how the May release will be since I'm planning on taking some online classes this summer as well as having finals right around the corner but after that I can promise a good amount of story until school picks up. Anyway, with all that out of the way lets begin.**

_A rush of energy, a flash of blinding light, the boom of an explosion, the screams of pain and loss, then all of a sudden.. darkness. All Braixen sees and feels is loneliness and depression. She tries to call out but no sound is produced, not even a whisper. She turns around to see the crumpled form of a Zoroark at her feet. She reaches down to touch the body but sees her paws have been replaced by crimson claws._

_Braixen wakes with a start as she is driven from her dreamworld. She tries to steady her breathing while taking in the sights of the dimly lit cave. Morning rays are peaking in through the cave mouth while water drips every so often from the storm that has finally ended. She notices that Zoro is nowhere to be found but a semi folder blanket is set out next to where she lays._

"Could that be where Zoro slept? I know I fell asleep soon after I made the fire and we ate but I don't remember seeing him fall asleep."

_An image flashes through her mind of Zoro looking into the embers of the fire as her eyelids closed again._

"That's right he was up for quite a while last night.. Did he get enough sleep? I mean I was caught out in the storm and even with the help of some berries I was still wiped out but he doesn't seem to have gotten to much sleep last night."

_Braixen gets up and folds her blanket before walking to the edge of the cave into the sunlight. She takes a deep breath as the smell of wet grass and leaves hits her nose, the beginning of a perfect day. She looks around the ledge for Zoro, she finds him walking toward her just a few yards away._

"I wonder where he went to, or what he was doing up so early." _She starts walking to him, feeling the cool wind blow around her. _"I wondered where you went to whenever I woke up. Did you get enough sleep last night?"

_Zoro looks up at her._

"Hey, yeah I got enough sleep, sorry about being so close to you. I'm not sure how I ended up there. I fell asleep near the wall opposite you and when I woke up I was next to you."

_Braixen looks at Zoro with an uncertain look._

"Well, I don't feel any different then I did yesterday, except the fact that I spent part of it in the rain. I'm going to trust that you didn't do anything to me while I slept."

_Zoro puts up his hands in defense while blushing hard._

"I swear to you that I didn't do anything to you while you were asleep. I wouldn't dream of touching you while you were asleep. I mean I think your cute and I like you but i'm not the type of guy to take advantage of someone." _He realizes that he let something slip that he shouldn't have. _"Crap I didn't mean to say that out loud."

_Braixen looks at him surprised with a blush spreading across her face now_

"Oh, I didn't know you had those type of feelings toward me. I'm surprised that you do have those types of feelings considering we just met last night."

"Well, the more that we started talking the more I started thinking, 'She doesn't seem that bad. She isn't like everyone else that either shuns me or scorns me for something that I have no idea what happened.' You're really the first person that I haven't had to worry about trying to hurt me, at least so far."

"The only reason I would hurt you is if you hurt me, and to be honest I don't think I could. I'm not sure what it is about you that makes me feel this way, but I feel attracted t you as well. However, I'm not ready to act on those feelings yet. I want to get to know you more before I run headfirst into something this serious. For now, though I think that I can call you a.. friend."

_Zoro looks at Braixen for a few minutes and then giggles_

"Sure I understand. I'm glad to finally have a friend."

**And with that ends another chapter in the Legend of the Illusion Pokemon. Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter, I've been running around like a chicken with my head cut off trying to get through the last few weeks of college. The next chapter should be out around the middle of May at the earliest. I hope you all liked it. If you want to send me a tweet send it to Kurai_x_Kitsune or if you want to send a pm over the site. Don't forget to leave me a review or critique I'm always open to help.**


	5. Chapter 5: Moving Out

Chapter 5: Moving Out

**Hello everyone, I have good news! The next chapter is here. The summer months are almost here and that means I****'****ll have more time to sit down and type these out. I****'****m planning on continuing this series as much as possible to make it more than a twelve chapter series but as time goes on I might switch between this and another project.**

"Hey Zoro, I was planning on heading out soon. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me. I'd like to have a friend to travel with while I'm looking for the Pokemon of the legend."

_Zoro looks at her oddly_

"What legend? The one about the Pokemon that haunts peoples dreams and drives them insane? Or the one about the Pokemon that punched through a mountain with his bare hands?"

"No none of those, although the last one just sounds impossible. The Pokemon I'm looking for is the Pokemon of Illusions, the one that is said to be able to make themselves look like any Pokemon they want even without them being near another Pokemon. The elder of my village would tell the story to the kids whenever we gathered for festivals. It became my favorite story, but I know the legends are true and the Pokemon of Illusions does exist!"

"Hehe so is that why you've set out from your village? Sounds like you'll need help with that."

_Braixen looks at Zoro with a smile_

"Hehe are you offering to help little old me? I wouldn't say no to someone to help me find what I'm looking for. It'll be fun to have a friend along to help me, we might even be able to help you find whatever it is you want. Actually, i've never asked you what it is that you've been trying to do."

_Zoro holds up his arms and motions around_

"This is it really I've just been trying to live, maybe find someone and raise a family. I've never had a dream to follow or a goal to achieve. I don't remember much about what happened to my mother except that she's dead. I don't want to remember it either, it'll just lead to trouble I know it."

_Braixen looks down at the floor with her ears drooped down until a thought comes into her head. She rushes past Zoro and starts looking for a bag or two. Zoro looks at her confused._

"Uhh what are you looking for then maybe I can help you find it. I mean, it is my stuff you're looking though after all."

"Found it!" _Braixen holds up two bags, one of them is larger than the other. She throws the larger bag to Zoro and keeps the smaller one. _"I want you to come with me and help me look for the Illusion Pokemon. Surely you don't want to stay here forever do you? I said that I was your friend so now I'm going to help you."

_Zoro looks at her puzzled_

"I'm not sure what I need help with exactly. Don't get me wrong I want to help you it's just that I have no idea what I need help with."

_Braixen sighs and gathers the towels and a blanket and hands them to Zoro. _"Zoro I didn't want to say anything to you but last night I had a strange dream. I'm not sure what it was about exactly except that there was a flash of light and an explosion. Whenever I could see again a Zoroark was laying at my feet dead and somehow I was a Zoroark. I believe that dream has something to do with your past and I want to know why it is and you're the only person that can help me figure out why."

_Zoro looks away at the wall and then down to where the berries were laid out last night _

"I wish that I still had those Cherri Berries, then maybe I could tell you something. It looks like I don't have much of a choice though. I want to know more about your dream as well so sure I'll join you on your journey and maybe find out what that dream meant."

"Oh thank you Zoro thank you! I can tell this is going to be the start of a great adventure! Hehe lets get going then its time to move out!"

**Hey guys it****'****s me again. Sorry for the long delay between this chapter and the last I****'****ve been dealing with college stuff but I****'****m done for the summer except for two weeks in June. No worries though next months chapter will be up before the end of June. If you want send me some feedback drop a line here or on my twitter at Kurai_x_Kitsune. See you all next month!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Beginnings?

Chapter 6: Bad Beginnings?

**Hey everyone I****'****m happy to say that the next chapter is here for your viewing pleasure. Sorry it took so long to get this out, summer has been busy for me and I****'****d hate to keep you waiting. So without further ado here is Chapter 6.**

"That sure was a long hike from the cave Zoro. I don't remember the climb being that long when it was raining."

_Zoro looks over at Braixen to see her smiling with the Sun shining around her, enveloping her in a golden aura._

"That's because we took the long way down, this way is easier to take down to the road here rather than climbing down into the forest that I found you in."

_Braixen looks over at Zoro and see__'__s a concerned look on his face with a hint of worry. His long, crimson hair and dark fur causing him to be covered in a faint dark red aura._

"So we should try and head to the next town then huh Zoro. I haven't been there since I was a Fennekin. I always loved how much it felt like home, and I even had some friends there before they went to travel like me."

"Did you have many friends there? I've been in that village a few times in the past and the villagers just looked at me like I was some sort of bandit."

_Braixen frowns at Zoro._

"That doesn't sound like the village at all. They've had trouble with the Mankey Gang in the past, but never anyone else. Ursa always took care of them when they would appear to cause trouble. He was always nice to us kids unless we would try and get some honey from the Combee."

_Zoro looks ahead._

"I just hope that we don't end up running into them while walking to town. The last thing we need is to get into a fight with them."

"Hehe then lets get a move on then." _Braixen begins running down the trail._

"_Wait up!__" _

_Zoro chases after her, both of them laughing as the leaves from the nearby trees start to fall from a gentle breeze. Soon they are running side by side until the gate of the village comes into view. While Braixen and Zoro catch their breath they begin to hear voices coming from the village followed by a sound of something breaking and screaming._

_Braixen looks to Zoro_

" What was that sound about? It sounded like glass breaking."

"I have a feeling we aren't going to like the answer we find to that question, come on."

_As they walk into the village they see the cause of the broken glass. A small group of Mankey have some villagers cornered. _

"Ya think we're a joke do ya? We're the Mankey Gang, the baddest gang this side of the Webbed Forest. We just want to offer our services to protect you and your village from further harm. All you gotta do is give us half of your food ever month and your village will be safe, so what do ya say?"

_A young Cubone steps up._

"Ursa will be here soon to kick you guys out of our village! So don't get to comfortable."

"Hehe did you hear that boys, Ursa will be here to make us pay. Hahaha! Listen kid we found a way to deal with Ursa this time around so you better think real hard about our offer. We'll be back soon to see what your answer is."

_The group of Mankey run off before the villagers can respond._

_Braixen and Zoro approach the villagers quickly._

"Are you all right? They didn't hurt anyone did they?"

_An old looking Marowak steps forward and speaks._

"Yes, we are fine, though I fear for what they meant by being able to deal with Ursa. He is the strongest person in this village and if they can stop him then I'm not sure how safe we can be. We might have to give in to their demands."

"We won't let that happen elder, me and my friend Zoro here can make sure those Mankey won't cause anymore trouble for you."

_The elder looks at Braixen with a surprised look._

"My word if it isn't Kane's daughter. What brings you to these parts?"

"I'm traveling with my friend here in search of the Illusion Pokemon. We came here to get some things before heading out again and heard the glass breaking so we decided to find out what was going on."

"Be careful child I don't want you or your friend getting hurt trying to protect us."

_Braixen looks first at Zoro and then at the elder._

"Don't you worry about us we can take care of ourselves. We'll go get Ursa so he can help the village to. We won't let those Mankey get away with this."

"Be careful child.."

_With that, Braixen and Zoro head off to the outskirts of the village to Ursa__'__s house._

**And there is the end of Chapter 6. I hope you all enjoyed it and sorry again for the delay. If you want send me some feedback drop a line here or on my twitter at Kurai_x_Kitsune. See you all next month!**


	7. Chapter 7: Never Make Ursa Mad

Chapter 7: Never Make Ursa Mad

**Hey everyone, sorry for not posting any updates in over a month I've been getting sidetracked a lot recently. Look now further though as Chapter 7 is now here though so enjoy!**

_Braixen and Zoro make it to a small house at the edge of the village surrounded by a bunch of Combee hives._

"Zoro we're here at Ursa's house but somethings not right, it's to quiet inside and there aren't any Combee buzzing around outside. You don't think that something has happened to Ursa do you?"

_Zoro looks around the outside of the house and see's a door on the side of the house is ajar. He motions for Braixen to follow behind him and to be quiet. Zoro fully opens the door as quietly as he can and looks inside to see smashed pots of honey and Oran berries scattered everywhere._

"What happened in here? It looks like someone was fighting in here, but I don't see anyone here. Wait a minute what's that?"

_Braixen goes over to the wreckage of a thick table to where an arm is sticking out under a broken table leg._

"Zoro help me move the pieces of the table I think Ursa might be under it and he might be badly hurt"

"All right on the count of three. One, Two, Three," _Zoro and Braixen lifted the thick table off of the semi-conscious body of Ursa. _"Ursa can you hear me? It's me Braixen, my friends and I use to sneak some honey from the Combee while you weren't looking when we were younger. Can you hear me Ursa?

_One of Ursa's ears twitches and his eyes start to focus on Braixen._

"I thought I told you kids to stay the hell away from them when I'm gathering honey. They can be overly protective if they don't know who it is.

"Ursa are you ok? You aren't badly hurt are you?

_Ursa sits up and shakes his trying to clear it. _

"Ya i'm fine, just feels like a tree fell on me." _He looks over at the wrecked table _"Well there's the tree at least."

"Who did this to you Ursa? Was it the Mankey Gang?"

"It was them all right but they have a new addition to the gang. A Primeape snuck behind me and hit me with a Night Slash while I wasn't looking. Then they threw the table at me and it must have knocked me out. I'll make sure those monkeys pay."

_Zoro and Braixen help Ursa up and explain what happened on the way to the village. When they step inside the village elders house a familiar voice calls out to Braixen._

"My my, gotten yourself into trouble already haven't you deary. Not even a week on your own and you've found yourself in a fight with the Mankey Gang. What would your parents think."

"Granny Ninetails! It's so good to see you. What are you doing here though?"

_Granny Ninetails turns to Zoro._

"I've come to see an old friend."

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get something out until next chapter. Though to make up for the wait I will promise more advancement in the two chapters coming next month. That's right **_**TWO.**_** So as always I hope you like the story so far and consider coming back. Message me over Twitter at Kurai_x_Kitsune or over here and I'll try and respond as soon as I can.**


	8. Chapter 8: An Old Friend

Chapter 8: An Old Friend

**Here is the first of two chapters that will be uploaded for you fabulous people for the pathetic update I made last month. The second chapter will be uploaded towards the end of the month, about a week and a half from now. Enjoy!**

_Braixen looks from Granny Ninetails over to Zoro and back again._

"An old friend? Granny Ninetails did you happen to know someone that looked like Zoro? If you did could you tell us where they are."

_Granny Ninetails slowly turns to face Braixen with a look of sadness._

"Child, I wish I could help you with that but I can't. I did use to know someone that looked like your friend here back whenever I was just a young Vulpix. We would get into all sorts of trouble along with Maro here whenever the three of us were together. She never lived in the village though, her mother was looked down on in the village and so they lived away from the rest of us. Then one day they left, just disappeared once she had evolved. I never knew where she went, but one day I received a letter from her saying that she had just given birth to a baby girl and wanted to share the news with her old friend. She told me the what she planned to name her daughter and that if she was ever in danger she would send her to me. That was back when your mother was only about a little older than you though deary." _She looks back over to Zoro._ "Do you remember your mother mentioning what her name was?"

"She never talked much about her past and I always would call her mama, but I remember hearing someone shouting a name and then us having to run away. The voice was calling.."

_The sudden sounds of panicked voices can be heard outside followed by doors being slammed shut. Zoro, Braixen, Granny Ninetails, and the village elder rush outside to see Ursa standing in the middle of the street surrounded by the Mankey Gang. Braixen and Zoro rush forward to help him._

"Get out of here kids this isn't your fight. You'll just get hurt and I won't people to show these punks what they deserve."

_Braixen draws her wand._

"We aren't letting you fight this alone Ursa. They picked on the wrong village this time and we'll make them pay for harassing these people."

"I may not know anyone here, but I can't stand by and watch as they think that they can do whatever they want to and get away with it."

_Ursa turns to look at them both._

"All right, let's show these punks what they get for messing with us."

_As more Mankey make their way to the group, the ones in front jump into action piling on top of Ursa trying to make him fall while Braixen is shooting fire at the ones approaching trying to keep them off of Ursa. Ursa swings wildly knocking Mankey off of him and stopping more from jumping on him. Zoro runs around the Mankey dodging the attempted attacks and taking them out one at a time while also taking care of ones that try and sneak up on Braixen. This goes on for a while until only a few battered Mankey remain conscious._

"There's only a few more left, we got this."

"Thanks for the help kids I'm not sure if I would have been able to do that on my own. Though I wonder where the leader is. He's the one I want to meet the most."

_Zoro looks around the town and spots someone standing onto of one of the buildings holding a young Cubone by the tail._

"He's up on top of that building! It looks like he has one of the children as well."

"Ya I got this here brat for a trade of sorts. Girly, you and your friend have caused more trouble for my gang than I can allow. So in exchange for the brats safe return I want you to come quietly to our base near The Webbed Forest, alone, and give yourself up as our prisoner for life. You got till sundown to come and hand yourself over. After that I can't ensure that the creatures of the Forest won't get him. See ya then toots."

_With that he jumps off toward The Webbed Forest._

_Zoro turns to Braixen with a look of anger._

"That snake.. we can't let him get away."

"No Zoro you stay here. It's me he wants, and I don't want him to hurt that Cubone."

"You can't really do that Braixen. You can't just give yourself to him without a fight."

_Braixen turns to look at Zoro with a look of worry._

"I have to Zoro, and I will there's nothing you can say to me to make me change my mind."

_With that Braixen runs of in the direction of The Webbed Forest with Zoro hot on her trail._

**So ends the first chapter of the month. The next chapter will be out sometime around the 27th-30th with the chapter after that going back to an update around the 18th of every month. Thank you all for reading and come back for more later on in the month. If you want to contact me with your thoughts or any critiques you may have you can always send me a pm on here. Don't forget to tell your friends and I'll see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: New Powers

Chapter 9: New Powers

**Hello everyone I****'****m here to welcome you to the second chapter for this month to make up for the poor excuse for the update last month. This intro will mostly be about my view on moves and at what times they will be used by the characters in the story. Before the story goes on to much farther I want to let you know that I won****'****t be hacking and saying stuff like Braixen can use water gun or something like that. The only restrictions I will have is that they can use moves only that they have on move lists, regardless of how they get those moves in game, and can use them whenever I feel they are ready for the more powerful ones. I just feel like that I would have to address this at some point and figured this was a good place to do it. Either way I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

"Braixen stop and think about this. At least let's talk about a strategy that doesn't involve falling into this creeps hands."

_Zoroark reaches out and grabs her arm._

"Let go Zoro! Every moment that creep has that kid hostage is another moment he might not make it."

"That's why we need to come up with a plan."

"All right Zoro, but could you do something for me. I need you to look deep into my eyes."

_Zoro looks a bit confused, but does what Braixen asks and looks deep into her eyes._

"Good, now Zoro I want you to fall asleep. You'll probably hate me for this later but I need to do this alone."

_Braixen__'__s eyes starts to glow as Zoro starts to fall asleep._

"I'm sorry Zoro, but I have to do this by myself."

_Zoro slumps to the ground, Braixen__'__s words almost lost to him as he sees her walking off._

_When Zoro comes to his senses night has fallen and there is no sight of Braixen anywhere. He slowly gets up and runs down the way that Braixen had been going down._

"I hope that Braixen and the kid are ok. Why would she trick me like that? It makes no sense." _Zoro smells something strange in the air. _"That smells like smoke in the air. BRAIXEN! Where are you!"

_Zoro rounds a turn and sees a burning hut not far from The Webbed Forest. He rushes down the path and sees the Cubone that was taken by the Primeape crying by the side of the road._

"Are you all right kid? Did you happen to see a tan fox Pokemon come through this way?"

_The young Cubone wipes his eyes clear of tears and tells Zoro about how he seen someone come the way that he did earlier before he was told to head back to the village. Before he got to far though he heard someone yelling and suddenly the hut had exploded and had caught on fire. He had trouble making out what the yelling had been about but he remembered hearing a girl saying I won__'__t do it. Moving the Cubone a safe distance a way, Zoro kicks in the burning door and rushes in to see Braixen lying unconscious on the floor surrounded by flames. Zoro tried to grab Braixen, but it felt like a mysterious force was keeping him and the flames away from her body. Zoro reaches foreword again and feels less resistance than when he tried it last time. Slowly he is able to wrap his arms under her body and carry her outside away from the burning hut._

_The young Cubone walks over to them._

"Are you ok? Is she ok? We should get her some water. We have to put out the fire before it spreads."

"One thing at a time kid. First things first we need to get some water or put some dirt on this fire. Can you dig while I go look for some water?"

"I.. I should be able to yes."

"Good now get on it and i'll go find a stream or river."

_Before the young Cubone can respond Zoro dashes off down the path and soon runs into members of the village. _

"Can't talk I have to find some water fast. Do any of you have a bucket or something to carry water around in?"

_One of the villagers hands Zoro an earthen pot with a lid. As the villagers run off toward the hut, Zoro runs the other way until he almost falls into a clear stream. He takes the lid of of the pot and dunks it under the calm water before pulling it back out, putting the lid back on, and rushing back to the smoking remains of the hut with most of the village gathered around Braixen. The crowd parts as they see Zoro approach and lean down to tilt Braixen__'__s head to take a sip of water. Braixen stirs slightly, only enough to open her eyes and smile before falling asleep._

"She seems ok now. Let's get her back to the village though."

_Zoro goes to wrap his arms under her again but is met with that mysterious force again. He is still able to pick her up, but it seems that no one can get near him while he is caring Braixen. After Zoro and the villagers make it back, Braixen is brought to rest in the elder__'__s house while Zoro, Granny Ninetails, and Maro discuss the events of what happened._

"What was she thinking going there all alone? She could have died in there, or worse."

"It's not her fault Zoro. She has always been like this, running off to help anyone in trouble. She has a good heart, but it tends to lead to her getting hurt. She doesn't care as long as no one gets hurt. What worries me is this mysterious force that you described. You must know that once she evolved into a Braixen that she would soon develop psychic powers. I fear that some powerful emotion has caused this power to explode violently along with her other powers over fire. I want you two to be careful on your journey and for you to watch over her incase this happens again. I don't want to hear about either of you getting severely hurt."

"I promise to do the best that I can and to watch out for her the best that I can."

_Granny Ninetails__'__s expression of worry slowly becomes a piercing glare._

"I'm not asking you to do your best boy. I am telling you to be cautious. While I do care for you as I would any other young one I will not hesitate to kill you if you cannot protect her. It is very dangerous to travel with a Pokemon that has just started to tap into psychic powers. You have the best chance of helping her once the both of you leave here because of the unique.. type of person you are."

_Zoro stares back at Granny Ninetails thinking about what she just said._

"Yes, I understand I will help in any way that I can no matter the cost." _A sudden thought goes across Zoro__'__s mind._ " I almost forgot that I never told you the name of my mother. The name that I heard being yelled was Kuzuno. That is the only time that I've heard anything that might be her name."

_Granny Ninetails__'__s eyes look surprised for a moment before becoming calm again._

"I see. Thank you dear for telling me that. Now go wash the ash and sweat from your fur and get some rest. It'll be a while before Braixen will be able to travel so there is no need to rush anything."

"Thank you Granny Ninetails. That sounds good right about now.

_Zoro gets up and goes to a doorway which leads to bath to wash himself before collapsing on a roll of blankets._

**And so ends Chapter 9 of The Legend of the Illusion Pokemon. I hope that you guys liked it and come back for more as the school year starts up again! Normal updates should be starting up again around the 18th of the month. Don****'****t forget to comment or send a review, I****'****m always looking to improve on my writing skills. See you all next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Webbed Forest

Chapter 10: The Webbed Forest

**Hello everyone, not much is going on over here on my end except that college is now in full swing. Other than a DnD-like Pokemon campaign I****'****ll be taking part in soon my time will be divided between school work and writing and keeping on track with the story. Either way, most updates will be around the 18th of every month give or take a few days. Also I apologize in advance for the massive wall of text you are about to read. I****'****ll try and break it up a bit to make it easier on you guys. With that out of the way let us begin.**

_Once again Braixen found herself enveloped by darkness. Tentatively, she walks forward on her four legs. Wait a minute, she hasn__'__t walked on four legs since she was a younger. She looks down and sees that her feet are covered in brown fur that soon changes to orange. She looks around herself again and is standing in a field she knows very well. It__'__s the field right next to the village that she would play in with the other children of her village. She looks over toward the tree line that surrounds the mountain and sees a small dark shape running toward her. Somehow she knows what__'__s coming toward her and isn__'__t afraid. Once the dark shape comes closer she can make out a familiar face and smiles._

_She hears no sound as she calls out to greet her friend. Her friend is carrying something in her mouth, a glittering stone that dances like fire in the sunlight. She knows deep down what the stone is and wants to touch it, but she isn__'__t sure she wants to change. She somehow tells her friend that they should hide the stone for later because she isn__'__t ready to change. Her friend understands and leads her into the forest where they bury the stone. When she goes to look back up at her friend however she seems different. Things changed when her friend had evolved and she didn__'__t want her to go through it alone. She presses her paw against the stone and her body is enveloped in a bright light. It feels like pure energy is flowing through her body, causing it to rapidly change and grow. It doesn__'__t hurt so much as make every inch of her body tingle and itch as the light begins to fade and her once orange and brown fur is replaced with gold colored fur except on the tail tips in which some orange still remained._

_After looking at all of the changes that have happened she looks over at her friend who is smiling at her. They start to walk in the direction of the village together. Halfway there the day seems to have changed, she feels older and there is a sadness in her heart as she walks toward her house. She is surprised as she enters to find a letter addressed to her with no name from the sender. She opens the letter and finds out that it is a letter from her friend that she hash__'__t seen in years. As she reads memories of the past flash by until she gets to the bottom. Her friend has just given birth to a healthy daughter and she asks if her daughter is ever in need of help she will know where to send her. The last thing before the end of the letter is the name she chose for the daughter, the daughters name is Kuzuno. Gradually everything gets brighter until Braixen finds herself staring up at the wall while sunlight flutters in through an open window near her. She slowly starts to get up until she is in an upright position. She looks around the room wondering where she could be until she hears the voice of Granny Ninetails coming from somewhere else in the house. She slowly gets up and slowly makes her way in the direction Granny Ninetails is._

" It's been two days since you brought her back here. I'm beginning to worry that she might have used more energy than we originally thought. She'll be hungry when she gets up either way so it might be a good idea if we started preparing just in case."

_One of Granny Ninetails__' __s ears swivel in Braixen__'__s direction as she enters the room._

"Good afternoon dear how do you feel? Would you like something to eat and drink?"

_Braixen looks at Granny Ninetails and then to Zoro._

"You said that I've been out for two days. What happened to me that I've been out for that long? What does this have to do with energy as well?" _Braixen__'__s stomach growls._ "Hehe it seems that I am hungry at least."

"We have some sandwiches here that you can have until a meal can be made for you. You'll need all the food you can get so you can replace all of the energy that you used. Speaking of, we would like to know what happened in the hut. Do you remember what happened dear?"

_Braixen tries to remember what happened in the hut. As it starts to come back to her she blushes at first._

"I remember tricking Zoro into looking into my eyes and making him fall asleep. After that I walked into the hut and the Primeape let the Cubone go as he promised, but afterward he wanted to use me to help him move on up and attack Mystic City where he was wanting to hook up with some other gang members. At first I refused to help him but then he threatened to throw every child from the village into the forest to die if I still refused. After that… I don't remember much except a sudden rage followed by a strange dream. After that I woke up here and that's all I remember. Why what happened after that?"

_Granny Ninetails and Zoro look at each other and then Zoro hands her the sandwiches and begins telling her how he woke up and found her in the burning hut. He also tells her of how she seemed to have something surrounding her that made it difficult to get near her as he carried her to the village. As Braixen munches on some of the sandwiches that had been on the table, she wonders if her mother had had any problems like this when she was her age._

" Thank you Zoro, for saving me from the hut and bringing me back here. I don't know if what happened was because of some of my powers trying to protect me or if it was something else. It seems that a lot has been happening to me lately. What happened in the shut and the strange dreams that I've been having."

_Granny Ninetails looks at her with an odd expression on her face._

"Strange dreams? What do you mean by that dear?

"It's only happened twice, the night that I first met Zoro and whenever I was unconscious just now. Both times I wasn't myself. The first one I was looking down at the dead body of a Pokemon that looked like Zoro and I had crimson claws like his. The second one that I had I was a Vulpix that had met someone who I recognized in the field near the trees next to the village. My "friend" had a fire stone with her and was wanting me to touch it and evolve, but I didn't want to. We decided to bury it and then it seemed to be a different point in time because my friend had become like Zoro and I had chosen to become a Ninetales. Then as we headed toward the village it shifted again and I came home to a letter saying she had just had a child. I'm not sure what these are supposed to mean."

_Granny Ninetails looks at Braixen for a brief moment in shock before regaining some of her composure._

"Deary, I think that you might have been reliving past events of both Zoro and I. I wouldn't worry about it to much right now but go and seek out an old friend of mine in Mystic City. His name in Malem and he should be able to help you keep that power in check and maybe help you gain others. Just tell him that I sent you and he should let you in with no trouble. It'll take a few days to get there so be safe in your journey both of you. The dangers ahead that you will face might just be to much to handle without caution so be careful."

"I will Granny. Could you tell mom and dad that I said hello when you get back into town?"

Sure dear, I'll also have to tell them about Zoro hear as well. They might want to thank the boy who saved their daughter."

_Braixen blushes deeply and turns to Zoro._ "I think I know how dad will react.We might end up seeing him in Mystic City knowing dad.."

_Zoro looks at Braixen confused. _"I hope that's a good thing."

_After staying for dinner and resting until morning, Braixen and Zoro head of down the trail toward the Webbed Forest. After stopping to fill a small pot with water that Zoro had been given by one of the villagers they proceed into the forest following the clear path in front of them. Braixen had heard rumors of some of the Pokemon that lived deeper in the forest. Mainly Ariados and Galvantula which is how the forest got its name. Few had ever been seen this close to the trail however and normally they hunted at night. It was nice to see all of the other types of Pokemon like the Wurmple, Caterpie, and Burmy hanging in the trees. Around mid day they thought that they would stop and have some lunch that Granny Ninetails had tucked into their bags before they left. Even if it did mainly consist of some rice and chopped carrots Braixen still enjoyed it. She had never really seen why people would eat carrots when Berries were so much better tasting but since no Berries were around she made due. Zoro ate his meal slow, preferring to enjoy the taste of every bite to it__'__s fullest. Maybe, Braixen thought, she should try doing that as well next time. After a quick stretch, Zoro and Braixen continue on through the forest. Eventually the path starts to split until the other path is hidden behind tall grass, shrubs, and trees with no signpost to show what lies beyond. They decide to go down the clear path until night starts to fall._

"Do you remember if Granny Ninetails told us how long it would take to get through the forest Zoro? We've been walking for quite a while and we still aren't through it. I've heard about the Pokemon that appear at night and I'd rather not have a run in with them."

_Zoro looks around in the trees for signs of movement but doesn__'__t see anything._

"I know what you mean but we might not have the choice. It's getting dark quickly and I'm not sure where the forest ends and what lies on the other side. We can set up camp and take turns on watch duty. I'll take the first shift so you can get some more rest."

_Braixen blushes and helps Zoro set up a campfire to keep warm._

"Thanks again Zoro, for saving me back in the hut. I didn't want to say to much back there in front of Granny Ninetails, but it means a lot to me that you care enough to risk your life."

_Zoro looks at Braixen and smiles_.

"I'll always have your back, no matter what we're up against."

".. Thank you Zoro. Well, I'd better get some rest since I'm up next. Night"

_Braixen takes out the blanket she had backed from Zoro__'__s cave and laid it out on the ground. Soon Zoro can only hear the fire cracking, the sounds of the forest, and the even breaths of Braixen sleeping._

**Hello it****'****s me again. Sorry for the massive walls of text in this chapter. It****'****s been an interesting process of trying to figure out exactly what to say and how to make it so that it doesn****'****t scare anyone away with all of the reading. Next months chapter might have a theme to it since because of the month it is. Next month also marks the one year anniversary for the original concept for this story being written. It doesn****'****t feel like it has been that long since I first came up with it. I****'****m glad for the many of you who have been around for the ride so far and the others who will in the future. Thank you all again and see you next month!**


	11. Chapter 11: Playful Spirits

Chapter 11: Playful Spirits

**Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter! I hope everyone has been doing well and you are all excited for this months update to the story! I****'****m beginning to wonder how many of you are starting to feel the temperature drop. We****'****re feeling and seeing the change here. Also I****'****m not sure if I****'****ll ever put up an image for the story. I have an idea for one but i****'****m not the best at creating images those images. Anyway I don****'****t want to drag this on more than it needs to be so lets dive on in!**

_One of the first things that Zoro started to become aware of was an enveloping warmth surrounding him, that and a stiff back. As his mind started to clear and he opened his eyes, he saw that Braixen wasn__'__t in the same spot she had been last night and neither was the blanket. Upon closer inspection of his surroundings he sees that the source of the warmth was the blanket that Braixen had been using, along with Braixen herself. Her head rested on his right shoulder while her body was curled toward his fitting snuggly under the blanket, arms wrapped around his. By the way her chest was rising and falling he could tell that she was still asleep. She looked beautiful when she slept, heck she looked beautiful all of the time. Zoro thought back to the incident at the shack and Granny Ninetails__'__s words. What did she mean by the unique type of person that he was? He did care for her and wanted to protect her, but he was sure that he wasn__'__t the only one that did. Did it have to do with him being able to hold her when she had that weird barrier around her? Maybe the barrier was caused by her psychic powers starting to awaken. Taking another look down at Braixen he notices that she now has a smile on her face. He moves slightly to adjust her head so it doesn__'__t start to bother her, but that slight movement caused her to wake up._

_Braixen slowly opened her eyes after feeling something move under her head. She was having such a good dream to, but it must be time to start heading to the next city. Braixen slowly opens her eyes to see dark fur and her arms wrapped around Zoro__'__s arm. She must have slumped over in her sleep and had been sleeping on his shoulder. She can start to feel a blush coming over her face and tries to hide it._

"I'm sorry about waking you up. I was just trying to make sure that your neck wasn't sore when you woke up. I didn't know that you had moved around after you took over watch for the night."

_Braixen straightens up and stretches, letting a hand fall on Zoro__'__s._

"You looked like you were having such a nice dream I didn't want to wake you. We can take a few minutes for you to wake up before we start to pack up if you're still feeling tired."

_Braixen didn__'__t answer him right away. She was thinking of the events last night. She remembered waking up for her turn at watch and seeing Zoro away from the fire sleeping against the tree. After a while the fire started to die down and she felt like he might get cold so she sat down near him and then spread the blanket across both of them. She must have fallen asleep shortly after._

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking though Zoro. Why did you decide to sleep away from the fire? Weren't you a little bit cold last night?"

"I was a bit but you don't need to worry about me." _Zoro begrudgingly pulls his hand away as he gets up. _"I've been worse off than last night before. I'm going to go see if I can find something around here for us to eat in case we don't happen to find a town. Speaking of, we might want to purchase some supplies when we get into the next town. I grabbed all of the money I had saved up over the years before we set off. It's not much but it is something. I can try and see if there is any work to do."

_Braixen gets up, starts folding the blanket, and goes to pack up._

"If you do don't hurt yourself Zoro. I have some money that I earned as well, but maybe I should look into some work as well. Maybe if someone has a child to watch or if they need someone to help them inside the house."

_Braixen pulls out the last berry from the pile that Zoro had. She goes and gives the Oran Berry to Zoro and tells him to eat it because she already ate. After finding nothing else near the camp, they pack up and head off. They run across a town a fair distance down the path after they exit the Webbed Forest. Something looks a bit off about it though. Whenever they go to buy supplies they find that it__'__s all free and are even given costumes, a witches costume for Braixen and a vampire costume for Zoro. Braixen is the first to ask why everything is free._

"What's the occasion for the free supplies and the costumes? Surely their must be something we can pay you back with."

_The Banette behind the counter just smiles._

"No occasion other than you caught us before we start our annual Spirit's Day Festival. Every year we celebrate the reasons we all became the way we have. It may seem morbid to outsiders but it sets us at ease a bit to remember. It's not only Ghosts, but any Pokemon that has passed in the village. Hehe now get dressed both of you and enjoy the festivities later on today."

_Braixen and Zoro go into a building marked with separate rooms for changing and change into the costumes they were given. Braixen finds that the hat has holes big enough for her ears to fit comfortably in while is rests on her head. The black vest with a white undershirt also fit nicely as well. The last things that she had to put on were white leggings that she liked the most out of the entire outfit. The felt so soft against her fur she could forget that they were on. Zoro on the other hand, had a hard time with his cuffed shirt and vest. The buttons on the cuffs were to small for him to easily get them on. Although he did like the cape and fangs that were wrapped in the jacket. After they exit the rooms and head into the heart of the city. Time seems to fly the more time they spend at the different stands and sights that the town has set up. As night starts to fall, Braixen brings up something that has been on her mind the more that they stay in the town._

"Everyone seems happy here even though something has happened to them. I wonder how they cope with being dead."

_A voice from on top of Braixen answers her. _

"It's quite simple really. We don't need to much to survive and some of us still have a purpose in our unlife. Being dead means the regular rules of nature don't apply to us. Some of us that have a certain affinity can become physical even in death. Oh the joys of being dead, it's so satisfying."

_A Ghastly appears in front of Zoro and Braixen._

"Pardon my interruption but I couldn't help but comment on your question. It is fun to be able to possess objects. Either way enjoy the festivities its time for us spirits to celebrate!"

_With that the Ghastly leaves to join a group of spirits flying about the town. Zoro and Braixen went back to the festival until it started to become late into the night. They decided to thank the Banette that they had met on the way into the town for the supplies and costumes and set up camp for the night. Zoro decides to take first watch again this night, but with Braixen next to him with a smile on her face._

**Hello everyone! Thank you again for reading this chapter, just in time for Halloween as well (I****'****m sure about this). Sorry for it being posted so late in the month but I****'****ve been having a bit of hard time finding time to right between all of the events that happened this month. Next month will be a non themed chapter and so more progress will be made. I will say that I am excited for ORAS to come out next month as well. Hope you all have a good day and have a Happy Halloween!**


	12. Chapter 12: Old Beliefs

Chapter 12: Old Beliefs

**Hello everyone! How is everyone doing? It****'****s amazing how much the temperature dropped here after it hit November. I****'****m not sure how long this chapter will be with two essays due by the end of the month so if this is a shorter one then next months will make up for it. I****'****m also going to put thoughts in italics inside of the tilde (~) starting from now on since it has become confusing for me sometimes when I read over the story. I know this isn****'****t the proper way to handle this, but it is a way that I****'****ve used in the past when speaking to friends. Either way, I hope you enjoy.**

"You know it's amazing that these supplies that we got have lasted these past few days. Though I don't like how far behind we've gotten in getting to Mystic City. I wouldn't want to make Granny Ninetails or her friend wait longer than they have to. Though I think we should be careful not to get mixed up in anything to do with that gang you were talking about. Who knows what type of Pokemon are in it and what they want to do. What do you think?"

_Zoro turns his head to look at Braixen to see her reaction. ~She seems to be lost in thought, is she still thinking about the night after the spirit festival? Or the nights after that?~ He was sure that he didn__'__t do anything wrong_._ They just were asleep under the covers those nights nothing more. Maybe she was thinking about the events back at the shack. He couldn__'__t imagine what that must have been like._

_Braixen barely heard what Zoro was saying. She was worrying more about what her dad would say to her when they met. She didn__'__t want him to hurt Zoro or scold her for traveling with someone who she didn__'__t know up until just a short while ago. It also didn__'__t help the fact that her dad was well known in this area. Sometimes being Kane__'__s daughter was more of a bother than a good thing. She loved her dad, he could just be overprotective at times. _

"We should get some more supplies at the next town. I haven't seen many berry bushes since we left and I would rather get some more food before we run out completely. We shouldn't be that far away from Mystic City at this point so we don't need much. Maybe I can ask someone how far it is if we happen to come across a town."

_They continue on the path until they start to see the rooftops of a town come into view. Zoro goes and picks up some berries and vegetables that the village is selling while Braixen asks some of the villagers directions on how far away Mystic City is. They eventually meet near the center of the town to meet up._

"I got us enough food to last us until we reach Mystic City and maybe a bit more. I don't have much of my money left though. What did you happen to find out?"

"Well, it turns out that this is the last stop before Mystic City for people coming through the forest. We should be there by the time that the sun sets if we're lucky. Though as I was walking here I heard some strange whispers from the towns people and some glances at me. I'm not sure what I did wrong though."

_Braixen notices a worried look on Zoro__'__s face. _

"What's wrong Zoro? Is something the matter?"

"No nothings wrong, but I don't think that we should stay here for long. I don't feel like we'll be welcome here for to much longer."

_As if on cue one of the older Pokemon in the town steps forward and shouts to get their attention. The voice belongs to a Conkeldurr carrying a barrel._

"Hey girl, aren't you the daughter of Kane? What are you doing here with someone like him? Surely you know what type of demon he is."

_Braixen looks over at the Conkeldurr with a confused look._

"What do you mean sir. Zoro isn't a demon at all. He's even saved me once before now and I'm very thankful for that. Does that sound like a demon to you?"

"Girl I'm telling you now, it's a story that has been passed down in this town since it was founded. He has the markings around the eyes and lips like the story describes and also has the crimson hair and the blood soaked claws. A Pokemon matching that description attacked this town disguised as one of the townsfolk and slaughtered half of the population, permanently staining his claws, and the claws of his descendants with the blood of the innocent many years ago. Those who lived passed down the story so that we may have a better chance if it were to happen again." _He turns to the surrounding towns people. _"Are we going to let him have the chance to wreak havoc on our town!"

_This gets the townspeople to turn start turning into an angry mob, shouting at Zoro to get him to leave. After Braixen failed tried to quell the townspeople, a rock comes from the back of the crowd, striking Zoro just above the eye. Soon all of the townspeople start throwing rocks, sticks, anything that they can find to throw at him as he runs out of the town. The town starts to move forward after Zoro but Braixen puts up a wall of flames to stop them from advancing._

"What is wrong with you people? He's nothing like the monster you described. He's been nothing but helpful ever since I met him and even risked his life to save me. If that sounds like a monster to you than I'd rather be with him than any of you!"

_With that being said Braixen picks up their packs and runs off to find Zoro a ways outside of the town near a small pond._

~_Thankfully he didn__'__t go far. I hope that thrown rock didn__'__t hurt him to bad.~_

_She made her way slowly behind him. From his reflection she could see that the rock had caused a gash to appear but it wasn__'__t bleeding badly. His eyes were closed and he was shaking all over like it was the dead of winter. Braixen tentatively wrapped her arms Zoro and held him until he stopped shaking._

"It's going to be ok now Zoro they aren't going to harm you anymore. How bad does that gash hurt? We should get it cleaned up before the blood starts to dry."

_Zoro__'__s voice starts out as a mumble but slowly starts to become coherent._

"Why is it always the same? No matter where I go it never stops happening. Why mom, is it just because of what we are? Descendants of a monster, doomed to be hated and feared forever!"

_Zoro slowly realizes that Braixen__'__s arms are around him and that she can hear everything he says._

"I'm sorry about that Braixen… It just doesn't get any easier dealing with that type of reaction. They didn't hurt you did they?"

_He turns toward her and allows her to wipe away the blood in his fur using a soaked cloth from one of their packs. _

"No, they didn't, but you said that this isn't the first time this has happened. Did this happen often to you before we started traveling together?" _She takes out the only Oran Berry in the packs and hands it to him. _"Eat this, it should close up that gash."

_Zoro tells her about when would go into some villages and get chased out as soon as someone told the villagers that a monster or demon had just walked into town. After he gets done he only rips a small piece of the Oran Berry off and eats it. That tiny bite though was enough to close the gash, leaving repaired skin where it had been torn before. He hands the rest of the berry to Braixen, telling her that he bought it for her to enjoy as a treat. She smiles at the gesture and takes the berry and begins eating the rest. After they double check to make sure everything is ok, they head on down the rest of the path until they reach Mystic City._

**Well, ladies and gentlemen I hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue to come back for more. The next chapter should be uploaded around the 18th of December so it should fall under a time when most people have more free time. I****'****m thankful to see people are still enjoying this and hope that never changes. I****'****ve rambled on long enough now so be safe and I hope to see you next time.**


	13. Chapter 13: Meeting the Father

Chapter 13: Meeting the Father

**I am alive! No seriously it feels so good to actually be able to sleep again normally without freaking out over papers or exams. That and I****'****ve been reading Eyes5****'****s **_**Hatchling **_**here on FanFiction. I****'****d recommend giving it a read if you ever have loved the Metroid series like I have. Either way, hello everyone and welcome back to another exciting chapter! Fair warning there is a slight breaking of the fourth wall used to describe a place in this chapter but I hope this is the only time I will have to do that. I hope you all liked the previous chapters and continue to like future ones. With that out of the way lets get this show on the road!**

_After leaving the pond behind and having kept walking down the path, Zoro and Braixen can see the entrance to Mystic City close by. The sun started to dip down behind the city causing a glow to surround it being amplified by the newly lit lights of the city shining to greet the night._

"How is your wound feeling Zoro? Does it still hurt from where the rock hit you?"

_Zoro lifted a hand up near his eyebrow and slowly moves his claw trying to find any trace of a wound left._

"Not that I can feel. That bit of Oran berry that I had appears to have fixed whatever gash was created. I hope I didn't cause you to much trouble worrying over me. It was very kind of you and you didn't have to do that."

_Braixen smiles at Zoro._

"You're welcome Zoro but I did have to do it. I'm not going to let anyone treat my friends like that. You are so much more than what they called you, you saved me from the burning shack. I could even see that you were kind whenever we got to know more about each other whenever we were talking in the cave, although I have to admit the way I first seen you was a bit frightening."

_Zoro rubs the back of his head and breaks out into an embarrassed smile remembering that night._

"Sorry about that I've just become use to it. It tends to happen when your fur matches the shadows your entire life. Though I am glad that you decided to come up to the cave that night. I might still be in that cave now if it wasn't for you wanting me to tag along."

_Braixen giggles while they both enter the city._

"Well, I couldn't just leave you there alone now could I. Besides we both needed someone to help us out."

_Zoro turns toward Braixen and smiles at her._

"You're right on that. It's been a while since… oof!"

_Braixen turns to see what__'__s happened to Zoro. Zoro is sitting on the ground rubbing his newly hurt elbow and looking up to see what he ran into. It turns out what knocked him down was a slightly larger than normal Arcanine with a purple bag on his back that is tied around his neck. The Arcanine turns around and Braixen launches at him and hugs him._

"Dad! It's so good to see you but what are you doing here? Did Mom need something from the shops here?"

"That's partly the reason why I'm here. I'm here mostly to help you find Granny Ninetails' friend Kazuma. I figured you might not remember him since the only time you two have met was shortly after you were born. I'm also here to give you some supplies from home that your mom thought you might want. She made your favorite soap as well as one for your friend here."

_By this point Zoro has gotten off of the ground but waited for the father and daughter to exchange pleasantries. _

"Mom made her special Cherri Berry soap just for me… Wait what type did she make for Zoro?"

_Braixen unties the bag from around her fathers neck and finds the other bar of soap. She takes a quick sniff of it and smiles._

"You'll love this one Zoro. Mom always knows how to make the best smelling soap."

_Zoro walks over and smells the soap. It smells very sweet and reminds him of a moment from his childhood. It was something that he was never able to normally get before he had evolved unless he wanted to get stung._

"It smells like honey! I loved honey when I was younger and I still do. How did your mom know I liked honey? Its like she can read minds even though she hasn't ever met me."

_Kane clears his throat to get both of their attention._

"Pardon my interruption you two but we can finish this conversation whenever we reach Kazuma's house. He lives close by so it shouldn't take long and afterwards we can all chat to our hearts content."

_Without much else to say Braixen and Zoro follow Kane until they reach an entranceway of an old fashion (Japanese) style house and look inside to see a yard divided into two sections by a path leading up to the house. One of the first things that they see about the house are brooms, sponges, and buckets of water cleaning the house by themselves but nobody is handling them. A sign that is floating in mid air near the entranceway tells them to enter and wait until Kazuma returns. They enter the house and find a sitting room with cushions surrounding a low table to chat around. Kane clears his throat and analyzes Zoro before speaking._

"So I'm assuming that you are the boy that has been traveling with my daughter since she left. I guess a few things are needed to be said then. First things first, both my wife and I thank you for saving our only daughter. We were worried that something would happen to her while she was away but we are glad that she is safe now. Secondly, where did you come from. I've traveled quite a bit in my day but I've never met another Pokemon quite like you before. I would say that you might come somewhere down near the southern shore but I can't be sure."

_Zoro looks down into his lap trying to remember anything that he can about where he came from._

"I'm sorry sir but I can't remember. To tell you the truth my mother and I never stayed in one place for to long and we tried to stay away from cities and towns as much as possible. We were never really treated well wherever we went."

_Kane remains silent and still for a minute letting it all sink in. The only thing about him moving at all was his fur which seemed to always be moving as if wind was surrounding him even while inside. After a few moments he speaks again._

"I see, I'm sorry to hear that. Whenever I was a bit older than you I joined the old lords army here in Mystic City to try and change how we all got along. I can't begin to count how many times I've seen the amount of mistreatment the world could give to us all. It still isn't perfect either, but I have a family that I have to care for now. I couldn't in my right mind go off without the uncertainty of coming back to them. I hope that you can understand why I couldn't help any further than I had."

"No one can fault you for doing that sir. If I was in your position back then I would have done the same thing. I would do anything I could to protect those that I care about."

_Kane chuckles and smiles a bit at Zoro._

"You know what kid you're all right. I can see why my daughter picked you now."

_Braixen__'__s face blushes to the shade of a Cherubi._

"Dad! You promised me you'd never do something like this whenever I left home!"

"Then wait to you hear the third thing that I have to say. This is one that your mother was wanting to ask. You know how she can be at times as well as I do keep in mind."

_Braixen groans dreading to hear what it is her mother could have come up with to ask. _"What was it that she wanted to know?"

"You mother wants to know whenever she can start creating baby blankets for her future grandchildren."

_For a few moments the only thing that can be heard is the sounds of the mops and brooms going about there business while both Zoro__'__s and Braixen__'__s faces turn a shade of red to match a Druddigon__'__s. Kane breaks the silence by giving out a big, hearty laugh while Braixen can swear that she can also hear her mothers laugh somewhere in her head as well. Braixen searches in the bag for a Cheri Berry and finds one at the bottom of a pouch. She splits it in half and gives one of the halves to Zoro before popping the other half in her mouth and starts to chew._

"Dad! That isn't something that you should be asking your daughter after the first time seeing her in a while. I haven't even been away for that long as well. I can't believe that Mom put you up to that! Actually, I can and that's the scary part."

"You know how your mother gets at time. She's just glad that your safe, but she does want you to bring back your friend if you ever get the chance. She would like to thank the man that saved her little girl as well. I'll tell her that you're doing good and that you both loved the soap and supplies that she gave you. I'll be here for a few more days before I make the trip back so we'll have plenty of time to catch up and it'll give me a chance to get to know Zoro here a bit better. By the way I don't think that we were ever properly introduced. I'm this little troublemakers father Kane."

_Zoro clears his throat trying to collect himself before he speaks._

"I'm Zoro and I've been traveling with your daughter since the day after she left. I met her in the woods down bear the mountains right before it started to rain that night and told her if she wanted to that she could come and stay with me for the night. It's a good thing that she did or I wouldn't be here now."

"And my name is Kazuma the owner of this fine house and provider of tonights dinner."

_Braixen, Zoro, and Kane turn toward the source of the new voice and find an Alakazam floating in one of the doorway. He floats forward slowly all the while stroking the top of his beard._

"Well, don't mind me lets eat!"

_He claps his hands and plates of food float in from behind him and land on the table. All four of them start eating and talking as the night goes on. Once everyone is fed Kazuma shows Zoro and Braixen the separated hot springs while he shows Kane the larger one. After they get clean and relax Kazuma shows Zoro and Braixen to their room. Both of them blush when they see the bed roll enough for two people laying in the room but decide that it isn__'__t to much different then how they have been sleeping the last few days. They thank Kazuma and settle in for the night. Kazuma waits out by the table drinking some tea until Kane walks into the room._

"So you trust the boy to be with your daughter it seems. You aren't the least bit worried about him and his past?"

_Kane sits down on the other side of the table as a cup floats down in front of him and begins being filled with tea from the teapot._

"He seems like a good kid even though he must have had a troubled past. You know even more than I do how the world use to be before my daughter was born. I feel like if anyone can make him the happiest in the world it's her. It's not hard to tell that they both like each other more than just friends."

"Yes, they do seem to be quite the pair. Now on to the real reason your daughter is here. It's nice to see her after all these years but I wish you had brought her here sooner. If she had waited any longer I'm not even sure my best student would have been able to keep her under control."

"I know, that's partly the reason why my wife had let her on this journey was so that you could help her get her powers under control. You can already tell that she is going to be like her mother in terms of what she will be able to do."

"I'll see that she gets here powers under control as long as nothing happens. Somethings brewing in this city, I can just feel it."

_Both Zoro and Braixen waited until they were sure Kazuma and Kane wouldn__'__t overhear any of their whispers._

"So.. That's how my dad can be whenever he likes someone. Sorry if that was a little to awkward for you."

"Its fine, it was nice to meet at least one of your parents so far. He seems really nice whenever you get to know him."

"Yes, he can be but he can be a bit overprotective at times. I'm shocked that he didn't give you the death stare whenever we first met him. Normally he scares off any boy that tries to get to close to me."

"Maybe he thinks I'm different in some way."

_Braixen giggles and blushes._

"Maybe you are…"

_Braixen falls forward into Zoro causing Zoro to put his arms around her so she doesn__'__t fall._

"Braixen are you ok? Do you need to sit dow.."

_Zoro doesn__'__t get to finish his sentence however as Braixen kisses him, keeping him from continuing. Whenever the kiss is broken Zoro just stands their mouth agape._

"Thank you again for saving me Zoro, I wouldn't want to be traveling with anyone other than you. I'm glad that you're here with me."

_With that being said Braixen wraps her hands around Zoro and rests her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat before both of them turn in for the night with Zoro__'__s arms draped around her._

**Well, I hoped you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it. I want to take most of this end comment to say thank you for ThatWildMary over at DeviantArt for allowing me to use her picture for this story. Check her other pieces out if you enjoy it and maybe you****'****ll find more that you like. If you have a hard time finding her let me know in a message and I****'****ll send you a direct link to her page since I****'****m not sure if I am allowed to put links here in the stories. Other than that have a wonderful holiday and I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14: Under Control?

Chapter 14: Under Control?

**Hello everyone how are you doing? Enjoying the holidays while they last? This will probably be a short message before getting to the actual story since all I want to say is thank you again to ThatWildMary over at DeviantArt for letting me use her picture for the story here.**

"Focus on the orb and try and make it float off of the stand using only your mind. Good now try and place it back down gently. Excellent! You're getting the hang of this faster than most of the pupils I've trained. You defiantly have your mothers talent with this type of power. Hmm maybe I should have you move on with the training since you seem to be getting the hang of it. Though there is one thing that does puzzle me. I can sense that something is different about you lately. Could it be that you and Zoro been…?"

"No, it's not that Master Kazuma. I did tell him how I felt the night that we came here and we've been happy ever since. It's just I worry about him going out into the city during the day. I don't know if he's ever been in a place this big and with what happened at that one village it could be dangerous. The old Golduck and Clefable whose shop he has been working at seem nice but I still worry about him. I wish there was a way I could keep an eye on him from time to time just so I know nothing is happening to him."

_Kazuma looks down at the glass orb on the stand and then to Braixen all the while thinking._

"Well, there is something that we could do about that. There is a way to view another person if one were to focus their mind on that persons image while channeling power into a clear surface. This could be anything from a bowl of water to and orb like the one you just lifted. This technique is called scrying. Normally I would wait and teach this technique to someone with more training but I believe that you can handle it. Most of the students I've taught find that a bowl of water is the easiest way to start learning this so we'll start with that. Before we try thought let us take a break and get some refreshments while I show you how it's done."

_Kazuma lead Braixen into the front garden and over to a table that was being set as they walked toward it. A freshly made pot of tea came hovering out of the direction of the kitchen along with two glasses and plates. Surprisingly, sandwiches were brought out by a smiling Audino that Braixen had come to know as Kazuma__'__s cook. She always seemed to have a smile on her face whenever Braixen seen her. It still through her off with how little was actually done by hand around the house though. Everything from cleaning and washing to sorting towels was done through psychic abilities from Kazuma or one of his other students as part of training. A bowl of water lands next to Kazuma as tea pours into the glasses._

"Now as I said before scrying can be used as a method to view what a person is doing at that time as long as the person who is doing the scrying can clearly picture them in their mind while channeling power into the object. Sometimes however this isn't always possible as certain places can cause interference like say deep underground or in a place where to much power is located. Additionally some people can even block themselves from being scried by focusing. Now for a demonstration so that you may see what I'm talking about."

_Kazuma places his hands on either side of the bowl and closes his eyes. Soon a picture of his cook appears on the surface of the water getting dinner prepared. She is cleaning vegetables next to a giant pot that is being brought to a low boil._

"Amazing! Is there a limited range that this can be used at?"

_Kazuma opens his eyes and takes his hands from the sides of the bowl as the image disappears._

"Yes, it does have a range in which it can be used. The range that it is effective depends on the power of the person scrying. I could easily check up on any of my friends even as far north or south as I want. I would bet that your mother could see someone about half that range by putting some effort into it. In fact, I'm fairly certain she is checking up on you right now. Why don't you try and see if you can find her through scrying?"

_Kazuma passes Braixen the bowl of water. Braixen follows the instructions that she was given and after a few minutes an image starts to form on the waters surface. It isn__'__t as clear of a picture as the one before, but a picture of Braixen__'__s mother appears on the surface of the water. It seems that she has a bowl of water in front of here that she was just looking into._

"You seem to have gotten the hang of it faster than your mother. Now try and focus on Zoro."

_Once again a picture appears on the surface of the water this time of Zoro working in the shop carrying boxes out to the front of the shop. The image fades shortly afterward and the water starts to ripple as more power is being put into the bowl. Soon the water starts spilling over the edge and the bowl breaks in half spilling the rest of its contents on the table._

"I'm sorry master I couldn't control the image and I also broke your bowl as well. Maybe this was to much to handle right now."

"Its fine Braixen you don't need to apologize for it. Why don't you go and see Zoro down at the store? It'll give you some time to think about the lesson and clear your head."

_Braixen gets up from the table slow and bows to Kazuma before heading off toward Zoro__'__s workplace._

_~This is not good. Her power is far greater than I expected it to be. It might even be on a higher level than mine. Combine that with her power over fire and she could be very deadly. Whatever happens to that girl is going to be bigger than anyone can imagine.~_

_Braixen knew the way to the place Zoro worked at from the times she had walked with him before he started his day. All of the stalls along the way sold all kinds of different food. Most sold vegetables or berries but a few sold milk and a few different meats. The shop that Zoro worked at sold food and a variety of goods for everyday use. As Braixen approached the shopfront, the old couple gave her a smile._

"Hello dear, I take it you're here to visit your boyfriend while he's on his break? It's not quite time for him to start it but he's done such a good job since he started that it shouldn't hurt if he starts it early today. It has been a slow day though even for it being so early on in the week."

_Braixen bows and thanks the couple after she buys an Oran Berry and walks into the store. The inside of the shop was simple with just four isles with two rows of shelves each. The back of the shop had a freezer that contained ice and ice cream. Braixen could see the top of Zoro__'__s head working in the back stocking shelves near the door to the employee as she moves toward him._

"The owners said that you could start your break early if you want."

_Zoro almost knocks over the shelf behind him as he jumps at the sound of Braixen__'__s voice. He takes a second to regain his composure before he speaks._

"What? Why so early today though normally my break isn't until the late afternoon whenever the midday rush is over with."

"They said that since you've been doing such a good job since you started working here that you could take your break early today. That and since it seems like today has been a slow day it shouldn't hurt things."

"It has been slow today so I guess it can't hurt. That just means I can enjoy the sandwiches that you made sooner."

_Braixen watches as Zoro goes into the employee room and comes back out carrying a paper bag that contains the sandwiches. Zoro sat down next to Braixen and unwrapped the simple sandwiches that Braixen had made that morning and started to take a bite before they heard crashing noises from outside. Braixen and Zoro rush outside to see a Machop running away from an overturned table that the couple had set up outside. Braixen sees a metal lockbox under the Machop__'__s arm that the couple had been using to store the money made from the outside sales. Braixen grabs her stick and goes to stop him by summoning fire in front of him but no fire comes out. Instead, an invisible force sends the Machop flying into the wall and laying in a crumpled heap on the ground. While Zoro checks on the old couple Braixen checks on the would-be thief._

_~Did.. Did I just kill him? What happened to him he just got flung into the wall. All I was trying to do was summon a fire wall to stop him not send him flying.~_

_Braixen lays a finger on the Machop__'__s neck and finds that he is still alive, just unconscious. After the lockbox is returned to the couple and the Machop taken away to be treated before being taken in for questioning Braixen rejoins Zoro as he walks back into the store._

"Did you mean to send him flying into the wall like that? I didn't even know you could do something like that."

"No, I only meant to create a wall of fire in front of him to make him stop. I'm not sure what happened thought."

_Zoro looks concerned at that remark._

"Maybe you should talk to Kazuma when we you get back. If anyone knows what is going on with your powers it's him."

"Ya, you're right. Well, I should be getting back and tell him then. Just be on guard from now on ok?"

_Zoro smiles at Braixen and embraces her._

"I promise to take care of myself so there is no need to worry."

"All right if you say so."

_Before she turns to head back to Kazuma__'__s house she gives Zoro a quick kiss causing his cheeks to go red._

**Hello everyone it****'****s me again! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well as the others. I****'****m sorry for it being a bit late but it should be worth the wait. More exciting things are sure to happen next time so don****'****t forget to check back in next month!**


	15. Chapter 15: Out of Body Experience

Chapter 15: Out of Body Experience

**I know that I normally talk about something up here but I can****'****t think of anything besides that I****'****m glad that so many of you have either read the story or have decided to stick around for more of it. It means a lot to me whenever I check my email and see that I have a new story follower or a review from you. Either way lets get on to the real reason you****'****re here!**

_Braixen was having a hard time falling asleep tonight. Actually she had been having a hard time falling asleep the last couple of nights ever since the events at the shop. Her wand that she normally always kept with her was laying on the other side of the room. She hadn__'__t touched it since then. Kazuma had noticed that something was wrong with her whenever she hadn__'__t made any progress at all the past few days, but Braixen wouldn__'__t tell him what had happened. Zoro had tried to calm her down and assure her but she was still frightened to use any of her powers. Now after having bathed and laid down all she could do was stare at the moonlight coming into the room while snuggled up next to Zoro. She pressed her back against his chest and reached for his arm that was draped across her stomach. It helped set her at ease somewhat as she closed her eyes once again listening to the soft breathing of Zoro until she fell into a restless dream._

_Zoro woke up as he usually did nowadays, slowly so as to not wake up his loved one that he knew would just gotten to sleep only a while ago. He could feel Braixen holding the arm that he had draped around her the previous night. Zoro didn__'__t mind being up this early since he didn__'__t have work that day. He could spend all of it just laying here feeling the warmth enveloping them both as Braixen lay earning some much needed sleep. However, he knew that they would both be getting up at some point and spend the day together. As he was thinking this he could feel Braixen starting to stir in front of him._

"Good morning, did you get any sleep last night?"

_Braixen rolls over so that she is facing Zoro._

"About the same as normal but at least it's something. I'm not sure how much longer I can take not getting enough sleep. I can tell that Kazuma is disappointed in me because I haven't progressed at all in the lessons. I haven't even been able to do many of the beginner lessons without my wand. I'm scared that I can't control my powers anymore. I didn't mean to cause that Machop to fly into the wall, I could have killed him!"

"I know you didn't mean to do that my firefox, I believe you."

_Braixen stops and stares at Zoro for a second before laughing._

"Firefox huh? I didn't know we were coming up with pet names or I would have come up with some as well. Either way thanks for cheering me up, I needed it."

"Hehe anything to cheer you up. Now how about I go get us something to eat while you relax some more. I promise to make your favorite dish."

_Braixen stretches and kisses Zoro and the head._

"That sounds good, thank you for doing all of this. I'll return the favor later tonight for being such a big help."

_Zoro smiles and gets up leaving Braixen the blanket as he heads toward the kitchen. Braixen turns to look at her wand but sees someone coming through the wall. Braixen jumps up taking the covers with her._

"Who are you and what are you doing here!"

_As the figure completely phases through the wall into the room Braixen sees that the intruder is a Dusknoir. He doesn__'__t say anything at first as he just stares at Braixen without blinking. It feels like he__'__s staring through her as well. Soon a calm, even voice comes from him, but not from the __"__mouth__" __that Braixen can see. It seems to be coming from somewhere deep inside him._

"It is time little one. You can no longer stay here unless you want to harm anymore souls of the living. You knew this would happen and now I am here to take you back with me."

_The Dusknoir starts gliding toward Braixen with an arm extended out toward her. Braixen takes an instinctive step backward but can__'__t move any farther. No matter what she told herself in her head she couldn__'__t budge from that spot. Her fear had paralyzed her and she watched as the hand slowly moved toward and into her chest. She felt her heart stop and an icy sensation flow through her as part of her was being pulled forward while another was left behind. Soon she wasn__'__t able to feel anything at all, not the warm sun, not the icy feeling that had flowed through her moments before. Braixen tried to break free from the Dusknoir__'__s grasp but stopped short whenever she seen that her hand wasn__'__t like it normally was. It seemed lighter, surrounded by ghostly flames, and she couldn__'__t feel her muscles moving or how much power she was trying to use. After getting dragged closer to the wall, the Dusknoir let her go._

"Fear not child I am not hear for you. I am here for the one that has truly past on."

"What are you talking about I'm not dead?"

_The Dusknoir points behind her and Braixen looks around the room. She finds her body lying on the floor with a ball of grey mist hovering near her._

"That is what I am here for." _The Dusknoir passes through Braixen and over to her body where the grey mist is. _"I know you don't want to go but it is for the best. Your parents are waiting for you."

_The ball of grey mist starts to take the shape of a female Espurr. The Espurr darts away from the Dusknoir and hides behind Braixen._

"I didn't mean to do it Mr. Dusknoir. It's just that the Machop that was stealing from the old couple reminded me of the ones that killed me and my family. When I woke up again I was all alone in a strange place so I ran and ended up back in the city. I thought I felt my mother but it turned out to be someone else. So I've just been following her around the last few days until the incident at the shop."

_Braixen looks down at the Espurr and hugs her._

"It'll be ok little one you don't have to be afraid any more." _Braixen looks at the Dusknoir._ "Is there any way that you could locate her parents on the other side for her?"

_The Dusknoir takes a moment to respond. The only part of him that seems to be responsive is his antenna. Finally Dusknoir looks from Braixen to the Espurr._

"Her parents are waiting for her at the entrance to the Spirit World. If she wants to come now she won't be in any trouble but I can't say if she were to stay. Even given how powerful she is with her being so young she can't be held fully accountable."

"You mean it! My parents are just on the other side?"

_The Dusknoir shakes his head yes._

"Ok I'll go with you, but I want to say something to Braixen before I go. You shouldn't have to worry about your powers. You are very powerful and you have it almost under control. Just let Zoro help you and you should be able to finish getting it under control. I hope I can see you again soon and then you can meet my parents! I have to go but it was nice to meet you, take care."

_The Espurr floats over to the Dusknoir and takes his hand. Braixen waves as they both walk into the wall and disappear. Braixen walks back over to her body and rests a hand on her own feeling herself getting pulled back in. Her body starts to respond once again as she is able to feel the suns warmth. Braixen pulls herself up and walks over to where her wand is and picks it up. As soon as her fingers wrap around her wand flames surround her body. The flames don__'__t burn her, however they give her a feeling that she is complete again. Zoro pokes his head in the room to let Braixen know that breakfast is ready and is attacked by a hug. Both Braixen and Zoro laugh all of the way to the table where Kazuma was waiting patiently drinking tea._

**Hello everyone! First things first I have to apologize for this chapter being out so late. Between school and writer****'****s block not much has been getting done. Second order of business is that I hope you can forgive me. I will try and have a better chapter out next month since I****'****ll have a bit more free time to write. I hope to see you all there!**


	16. Chapter 16: What Lies in the Shadows

Chapter 16: What Lies in the Shadows

**Hey everyone it****'****s that time of the month again where you get to take a look at my writing! I know that I missed last months chapter. I just couldn****'****t think of anything to write. I should be fine for this chapter though and I****'****ll make it up over the summer since the end of the school year is coming up fast. I hope that you can understand.**

"That's it! I've had it with you screwing up my orders. That was your last chance now get out of my sight before you end up looking any shittier than you already do."

_The Machamp turns his back on the Machop cowering in front of him on the floor. He goes into the back room and see__'__s two other figures hanging out near his desk in the shadows, one slightly taller than the other. _

"Well, what do I owe the honor of having you two in my office at the same time? Is it that time of the year already? And I forgot to get a present to celebrate!"

_The smaller one steps foreword in the light revealing a Roserade. Her voice is soft and kind but sharp underneath the surface._

"Now you know why we are here so don't talk like that dear. You know what happens when you do."

_She just touches the Machamp__'__s leg and he collapses to the ground clutching his stomach. After a while he stops clenching his stomach and gets up looking at the sweet smile on the Roserade._

"I hate you sometimes.. but you do a damn good job keeping the people in this city under our influence. I wasn't even sure that you could even make a chemical that addicting."

_The Roserade takes a bow before laughing._

"I'm not called the Medicinal Mistress for nothing darling. You of all people should know that."

_Finally the other figure breaks his silence._

"Yes, yes we all know the little fling that you two had back in the day, you don't need to remind me. It's sickening enough just remembering the two of you making faces at each other whenever the boss called us in for updates."

_The figure hops off the desk to reveal a Weavile with a scar running down the side face. He scowls at the Machamp and Roserade as he makes his way to the door._

"People have been talking about the incident at the shop. They say the girl that stopped it is another prodigy of Kazuma's school. I've relayed this information to the boss and he's taken great interest in her and wants to have her join us. She is not to be harmed unless she continually resists. Now if you excuse me I have to see how our fellow associate is doing running the docks in Oceà Bay."

_He walks out of the room, disappearing down the stairs._

"Well, if those orders came from the boss we better get to it if we don't want to get on his bad side. The last time someone didn't follow a direst order Mount Lume became a pile of rubble."

_The Roserade clutches her hands together and shivers._

"Don't remind me. I still remember the news broadcast of them reporting it. I'm going to see if I can't lure her in now, goodbye."

_The Roserade exits through the door as the Machamp gets on the loudspeaker shouting orders at his henchmen._

_Braixen looks up at Zoro from down in the garden while he helps out Kazuma by replacing some old tiles that were starting to break apart. One of the tiles that Zoro is standing on though gives way and sends him tumbling down into a bush. Zoro lets out a moan as Braixen runs over to him._

"Are you ok Zoro? Did you break anything?"

_Zoro opens his eyes and gets up to check himself._

"No, I think everything is fine I just have a sore back. I hope I haven't destroyed this bush though."

_Zoro climbs up from the bush with sticks and leaves sticking out of his hair. Braixen tries to stifle her giggling but to no avail. She helps him get the remains of the bush out of his hair before taking his hand and sitting down beside him in the garden._

"I need to go into town now to finish the errands that Kazuma asked me to do. Will you be ok being here by yourself while I'm gone? I would hate to come back and find you destroyed another bush."

_Both Braixen and Zoro smile._

"I think I'll be fine. The roof is almost done having the old shingles replaced except a few where I just fell so as long as I watch my step I should be okay. Now you go take care of those errands and I'll see you again when you get back."

_Zoro walks Braixen to the gate before hugging and kissing her goodbye. Braixen walks through the lower part of the shopping district where the other Pokemon were peddling their wares. Objects from all over the region could be found here, or so they say. Braixen felt bad whenever she walked past the old couples shop. She wanted to stop and buy something from them but she was only given money for the items that Kazuma needed, mostly food for cooking. She waved to them at the very least before stopping into the food market in the upper region on the district. As she was looking over the list for the rest of the items she needed a Roselia stops her._

"Miss would you like to try this new cream that is being handed out for free by the Rose Corporation? They are giving these samples away as part of their latest campaign to fight for better looking skin and fur. The cream helps to make fur and skin softer and brighter if it's applied to yourself after bathing. Use it after a bad day and you'll wake up the next morning feeling like your fur is a pillow or have that special someone never want to leave your arms as they relax with you."

_The Roselia smiles and hands Braixen the container of cream. Braixen stares at the container and back at the Roselia._

"Thank you, I'll have to give it a try tonight."

_Braixen puts the container in the bag and goes about picking up the rest of the groceries. On the way back she stopped by the couples shop to see how they were doing. They seemed fine, but wondered if it wouldn__'__t be to much for Zoro to start coming back to work now that everything had been handled. Braixen didn__'__t see why not and started back for the house again. As she entered the gate she sees that Kazuma had returned and was inspecting the work that Zoro had done._

"Good job Zoro you managed to fix it all in such a short time. Lets just keep it to the roof however, topiary doesn't seem to be your strong suit."

_Zoro blushes and looks down at the bush he feel in earlier that day. As he does this he notices that Braixen has returned and comes down to greet her. They kiss as Braixen heads into the kitchen to put away the groceries but hides the container full of cream until she goes to take her bath sometime later._

"Lets see if this stuff works as that Roselia said it should."

_After her bath she takes a small amount of the cream and rubs it on her fur, mostly around her ears and on her tail. She heads back inside for the night seeing Zoro laying down with the covers open for her. She slides in next to him and sighs happily as she falls asleep peacefully. In the morning she feels Zoro__'__s hand playing with her tail._

"If you like my tail that much why not just tie me down so that I never leave?"

_She smiles and turns around to face him. He looks a bit embarrassed before holding her closer._

"Sorry about that it's just that it felt so soft, softer than it normally is. In fact you feel softer all over. Did you do something to your fur?"

"I was given this free sample of a cream thats supposed to make fur and skin softer and brighter. I would have to say it worked then if you think it has. I'll have to see if they have any more at the company. Speaking of you should get ready for work it's almost time for you to clock in.

"Crap is it that late already? I must have lost track of time playing with your tail. Tell me about your day when I get back I love you!"

_Zoro rushes out of the room as Braixen smiles and chuckles._

**Hello everyone it****'****s me again. I hope that this chapter is good enough to last you until next month. With more of the story going on the chapters are bound to be longer than the previous ones. I hope that you****'****ll stick with me until the end! As always I****'****ll see you next month.**


	17. Chapter 17: Power of the Ancestor

Chapter 17: Power of the Ancestor

Hello everyone! Are you excited to see that there is a new chapter that isn**'**t a month late? If the answer was yes I**'**m happy to hear that! I**'**m sorry it took so long with this months chapter. I**'**m kind of getting writers block on how I want to progress the story. Well, that**'**s all that I have to say for now so enjoy.

_Braixen wandered around in the middle of Mystic City. This part of town was bustling with thousands of different Pokemon going about __their__ business as usual. The middle of the city is surrounded on all sides by towering buildings. Braixen can__'__t help but stare at the buildings as she looks for the Rose Corporation__'__s headquarters. Soon the scent of flowers draws her attention to a building surrounded in a field of many different species of flowers. Vileplume were tending to the flowers as Braixen walked up the path to the building going about __their__ business. The doors move apart by themselves as Braixen approached them. As she entered she gazed at the sparkling clean lobby in awe. A Roserade sees Braixen enter and makes her way over to her._

"Welcome to the Rose Corporation's headquarters for the Eastern Corast Region. My name is Rosa and I am the manager for this specific headquarters. Is there something I can do to help you?"

"Yes, I hope that you can. I tried out that new cream that your company was offering and I was wanting to give my feedback on it. I wasn't sure how I was to give my feedback however so I figured I would come here. I hope I'm not intruding on anything by being here."

"You're not intruding at all dear. I would be more than happy to take your survey myself if you would be so kind as to follow me to my office. "

_Braixen followed he past an employee only door to an elevator which took her to one of the top floors. Braixen could see the office door as soon as the doors to the elevator opened and followed the Roserade into it._

"Have a seat dear and we'll begin with the survey."

_Braixen takes a seat across from the Roserade and begins answering the questions based on what Zoro had told her about her fur and what it still felt like since she applied the cream. After a few more questions the Roserade puts down the survey and smiles._

"Thank you dear for the helpful information dear, but there is one more thing that you can do to help me. My boss would like to meet with you and I'm hoping I don't have to use any force to bring you in. I would hate for you to get hurt while in my care and get the brunt of his anger."

_At the mention of her __'__boss__' __Braixen put herself on high alert. Who is this boss that __would__ want to speak with her? No one good by the sound of it if the Roserade__'__s tone was any indication to what he was like._

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to refuse the offer as kind as it is.."

_Braixen starts to get up but feels a prick on her neck. Her eyes start to droop as her arms begin to feel like lead. She looks in the direction of the Roserade before losing consciousness._

_It was such a beautiful day out that Zoro had decided to eat his lunch outside while the sun warmed his skin before going back inside to work. After his day was done he said goodbye to the elderly couple and left for Kazuma__'__s house. The sun was still well above the horizon as Zoro made his way through the city. After having lived in the city for a while he still found it amazing how different it was from the country with how little technology was out there. Maybe it was a lifestyle choice? Kazuma seemed to live that way as well, at least for the most part._

_Zoro turned the corner to Kazuma__'__s house before he spotted the Psychic master talking to some of the local law enforcement officers. Zoro kept on walking toward them until he was within earshot of the group. They all turned to him with worried looks on their faces._

"Zoro I'm so glad to see you. Do you happen to know where Braixen is? When she never returned after leaving this morning I had figured she had stopped to help out at the store with you. I tried to scry her but I couldn't see anything in the orb so either she was not wanting to be scryed or someone with knowledge of scrying is keeping her in a place where it isn't possible to see her. I wanted to hope it was the first but sadly it seems that someone may have taken her."

"She went to that cosmetic company that she received that free sample from. I'm going to go and check if I can find anything there. I'll be back later!"

_Before Kazuma could say anything else, Zoro began sprinting his way to the center of Mystic City without a second thought. He nearly ran into a group of Marill that were walking together toward a bar on his way down one of the alleyways. As he enters the center of the city he__'__s greeted to the street lamps being light for the night. A line of lights is present surrounding the path to the company. Zoro sneaks his way around the building as he sees a group of Roselia making their way out of a back door and heading toward a truck. Zoro begins to head toward the truck but hears the door begin to open as another Roselia comes out. Thinking fast Zoro quickly puts up an illusion. _

"What are you doing here? Get on the truck with the rest of them we need everyone we can spare to help move these supplies to the other base. Newbies I swear you can't rely on them for anything."

"O..Okay boss"

_Zoro makes his way to the van and gets in as the engines turn on. The van rumbles down the streets for a while until the van stops and the engines die down. The door opens and the Roselia and Zoro pile out with supplies and are ushered into a large building. After moving the supplies into the building, Zoro slips off and happens to overhear a conversation between some Machoke._

"You guys see that chick that was brought in to the boss earlier? Seemed a bit small compared to what the boss would normally want. Bet you she's just barely old enough to be working in the red-light if she ever ended up in there."

"I hear she's one of Kazuma's students and you know how important that geezer is. If that rumors true I can see why the boss wants her. If she's anything like that kid that came to us a few years ago then we'd be able to completely run this city without anything to fear."

"Are you daft or have you taken one to many tosses to the head? Even if that kid is as powerful as you say why the hell would Rosa go through the trouble to get her. You know how her and the bosses relationship is. She must have some dirt on the organization and the boss wants to make sure that she doesn't squeal to anyone about it. If that's the case i'm sure the boss wouldn't mind us doing some investigating on our own so come on."

_The first thing the Braixen could sense while coming to was that she was laying on some type of metal sheet. Her body ached all over and she let out a sharp yelp that was muffled by the gag in her mouth as her shoulders let out an intense wave of pain when she tried to sit up. She felt something binding her arms behind her back as well as her legs to the surface she rested on. After wriggling onto her back and relaxing slightly from how stiff her body felt she tried to examine where she was. The last place she remembered was that she was in that office but clearly she wasn__'__t there now. She could see that she was in some kind of makeshift cell. She could also see three hulking Pokemon coming her way though. Once they got to the cell they flung open the door and sat her upright before yanking the gag out of her mouth._

"So girly are you ready to tell us what you know about our outfit here or are we going to have to make you tell us? We're fine with either option. In fact we'd be more than happy to take care of it right here and now to spare you the trouble"

_The Machoke puts a hand on Braixen's inner thigh as she tries to move away. The pain from her stiff muscles stops her squirming as she tears begin to form. The other Machoke being laughing as this goes on until they hear a roar from behind them. Braixen can see something moving towards them causing streaks of red light to appear from its hands._

"Z..Zoro?"

Hello everyone it's me. Not much to say except that I am deeply sorry for my lack of uploading lately. I doubt I have many people that still follow this story but I shall continue to write it to the best of my ability. As always don't be afraid to offer me any feedback on how everything is. Until next time, take care!


	18. Chapter 18: Recovery

Chapter 18: Recovery

**Hello everyone. Short message here just telling you to read the last chapter if you are confused as this is going to take place directly after the last chapter ended. Though keep in mind the description of the first paragraph might be a but much for people not attuned to violence. You have been warned.**

"Z..Zoro?"

_Everything happened so fast that Braixen wasn__'__t sure it really did happen. A black mass with crimson streaks slammed into the Machoke touching her and sent him into the wall before crumpling into a heap on the floor with a gash in his side. One of the other Machoke tried to hit the mass with a Fire Punch but missed as his fist went inside a boiler. The Machoke pulled his arm out but not quick enough as the fuel box of the boiler exploded, sending the flaming body and debris flying into the air and landing far across the floor. The third Machoke turned and started to run but the black mass jumped on his back bringing him down on the ground. The creature on the Machoke looked nothing like the Zoro Braixen knew. This Pokemon__'__s eyes burned with a savage intensity with no soul behind them as the red surrounding his hair and claws boiled in the air around him. This was the monster that the village elder had described to them but he was back in a new form, reborn inside the gentle heart of Zoro. The breath caught in Braixen__'__s throat as he turned her way, slowly walking toward her. Before it could reach her though, something flew through the windows releasing a powder in the air. Braixen became tired as a noise came from the other end of the building. The last thing Braixen remembered before falling asleep was the monster letting out another scream._

_When Braixen started to regain consciousness she noticed a familiar feeling. It was one she hadn__'__t had felt since she was a Fennekin. Sure enough when she woke up she seen that her head was resting against her fathers soft fur. She snuggled into it remembering the comfort it brought her when she was younger but soon the memories from before she had fallen asleep came back to hear as tears streamed down her face. She clutched her fathers fur as a soft hand rubbed her back. Braixen turned to see her mother smiling down at her. Braixen sat up enough to hug her mother tightly not realizing that she was back at Kazuma__'__s house. After the tears stopped flowing Braixen was able to calm herself down enough that she could talk._

"Mom… Dad what are you doing here? Where am I and what happened?"

"You're at Kazuma's house dear. We came as soon as Kazuma contacted me about what had happened to you and Zoro. The police force took care of the people that were in the building and caught two of the people behind what happened. It turns out that they were high ranking members of the local gang that's been giving the government trouble over the Eastern Corast Region. They are interrogating them now to see if they can get any more information out of them. We're not quite sure why they took you specifically but it may have something to do with how powerful you are."

"What do you mean by that? I'm not as powerful as you Mom. I've only just started the actual lessons that Kazuma teaches."

"That may be true but there is a latent well of power within you just as it was in me. Now that you have the ability to control that power you can begin to use it to control things that most other Pokemon can't do. You'll understand what I mean soon enough but for now just know that you're going to be more powerful than even myself once you gain full control."

"What about Zoro where is he? Did the police take him away?"

"Zoro is fine in a sense. He's in another room but its best not to disturb him right now. The events that happened are weighing heavily on him now that he's woken up the old legend."

"So the legend was true. One of Zoro's kind did massacre that village we passed by and stain his fur and claws red with blood. But what type of Pokemon is Zoro? I've never heard of any Pokemon like him and the only person who's met another of his kind that we know is Granny Ninetails. I wish there was someone else that might know."

"Do you remember the story I would to tell you about the Pokemon in the Ancient Forest that can travel through time? It use to be one of your favorites right before bed. Well, some people seem to think that the island to the East is where the story originated from since no one has ever been able to build there. If you believe them then you could try going there once both of you are ready to leave."

"If it's a chance to know more then I'm willing to do it. I didn't like seeing Zoro turn into that monster but I know that isn't what he is deep down inside. I still love him after all, it's only right."

_Braixen__'__s mother smiles._

"Then it's settled. We'll be staying for a few more days until everything calms down around here. We promise we won't embarrass you to much while we're here"

_In another part of the house Zoro sits alone in a dark room with his knees to his chin. He__'__d been up for a while after getting woken up by the police for questioning. After they were done asking him their questions the brief flashes of what happened came rushing back to him. The feeling of slicing the one Machoke as the blood splattered onto his claw for touching his mate. The other Machoke__'__s body flying through the air as he pounced on the other one pinning him down and getting ready to slice him. And then nothing__… __nothing but fear and disgust at himself. Zoro stayed like that for a few days until someone opened the door, slowly at first until it was open enough for them to enter. It was Braixen bringing him some berries and tea. He tightens up more as she gets closer with the tray. She doesn__'__t say anything at first but slowly gets him to relax. It__'__s then that Zoro notices just how hungry and thirsty he is._

"I know what happened wasn't your fault Zoro. You were just trying to protect me and I'm very grateful for it. If you hadn't had been there when you were I'd rather not think about what would have happened to me. Starving yourself though isn't going to help. I know what happened is hard to think about, but I'm her for you know like you were for me then. So please, will you eat something just for me."

_Zoro doesn__'__t say anything to Braixen. He throws his arms around her and begins to cry, tears streaming down his face until no more come. He tries to calm down enough to take a bite from a random berry. As he takes a bite he notices that it__'__s a Cherri Berry. He smiles slightly as he opens his mouth to speak in a hoarse voice._

"Thank you…"

_A certain Weavile checks his back before entering the alleyway. He quickly dashed down it and to a door that should be open for him. He turns the knob of the door and quickly steps inside as he lets out a sigh of relief._

"Damn cops beefing up their security. Why did those two idiots have to get caught and ruin everything. Now they've left me to take the boss's wrath alone. This is such a bad situation."

_He walks up the well maintained stairs to the door which kept the head of the organization. He slowly went into the room and kneeled in front of the desk._

"Boss, as you know with the recent exposer of the muscle head and his old fling our operations in Mystic City have come to a grinding halt. Our friends over at the Bay have come under pressure with the local law enforcement. It's not looking good in any way you try and view it. My network has told me that it wasn't the girl that messed up our plans but her companion. It seems that the old legend in the area is actually true to some degree. They also seem to be heading to the uninhabited island East of the bay."

_Nothing can be seen form behind the desk but soon a deep voice pierces the darkness._

"Interesting… I may be willing to overlook this failure if we can get both of them in our corner then. Bring a message to Rhine and Drake, tell them to get ready to move in once they get out on open water. Pole will have to keep his head down until the heat dies down. Get a move on, I have a feeling things are going to get fun very soon."

**Hello everyone, I****'****m sorry that this chapter is as late as it is. I got back into a MMO that I haven****'****t played in about two years and am enjoying it. Stay tuned however for the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19: A Frozen Friend

Chapter 19: A Frozen Friend

**I****'****m going to say now that this chapter is going to be a bit short. I****'****ve been busy spending some time at my dads and haven****'****t had much time to write but since this is going to be a chapter to set up for what happens next I feel like it will be fine. I hope everyone can understand that.**

"It's going to be a long journey to Oceà Bay. We'll need to get some food for the road as well as something to sleep in incase the weather takes a turn for the worse. We still have those blankets and towels from before as well. Do you think the packs will fit all of those supplies Zoro?"

_Zoro was listening to Braixen but only just enough to understand what she was saying. He still thought about the monster that was inside him. He didn__'__t want to ever have it let free again, but what if he had no other choice but to. He couldn__'__t take the chance of letting something happen to Braixen again. He noticed that Braixen was waiting for a reply._

"I'm sure that they should be enough if we split the supplies between each other. I can carry the tent as well as my pack. We should have enough money from my time working at the store but if we're heading out soon then I'm going to have to tell them soon. You still have some lessons left with Kazuma that you need to do right?"

"A few that are left. Ever since the kidnapping Kazuma's been speeding up my training even more. I should be done in two weeks if everything goes well. So we should be ready to leave soon after that. I want to make sure we have everything before then though so we can get a good start on the trip to the island."

"Do you have a plan for after we do what we need to on the island? Even though Oceà Bay isn't that far away from Mystic City I wouldn't want to impose on Kazuma again if we have to come back this way."

"I was hoping that we might get some sort of direction once we got to the island. If nothing happens on the island then we could always travel the coast up to the North. Maybe someone knows something about your kind other than the one story."

"Ya… maybe."

_Zoro looked sad at the mention of the legend. Braixen though it best to let it go and busy herself with working on her training. After a while, Zoro got up and left the house taking a walk through the city. He walked to the shopping district and went into an ice cream store that he would pass sometimes on the way to the store. It seemed like a nice place, not to big but it did seem to be somewhat busy during the day. Today was a rare occasion though where the store was almost empty except a Snowrunt who was crying at a table. Zoro felt bad for the kid and looked around for his parents but didn__'__t see anyone. Zoro took a few steps over to the table and sat down._

"Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

_The Snowrunt looked up and sniffled trying to clear the tears from her eyes._

"My..my mommy told me to stay here until she came back for me, but she hasn't come back yet. She left sometime this morning."

_Zoro see__'__s the Miltank behind the counter signaling him to come over. Zoro goes over as he answers in a whisper._

"Poor kid, many parents who can't afford a decent living for their family are leaving there kids hoping that they can find someone to take them in and give them a better life. Seems she's one in a long list of kids that have had it happening. I've called the cities officials about it but I'm not sure how many more they can help relocate with everything thats been going on recently."

_Zoro went back over to the Snowrunt who seemed to be calming down somewhat._

"I'm not sure where your mommy is, but if you want I can take you back to a place where you can be looked after until your mother can be found. I'm sure Kazuma help you find her."

_The Snowrunt seemed a bit questionable at first but after hearing Kazuma__'__s name she slowly began to trust Zoro. Zoro told the Miltank where the officials could find the kid if they ever got back to him. The walk back was nice and they met Kazuma just outside. It took some convincing on Zoro__'__s behalf but Kazuma agreed to care for the Snowrunt until something could be done. Braixen smiled as she began to play with the Snowrunt like she was one of the younger children at her village. Everything seemed to be taking a turn for the better as the days ticked down to when Zoro and Braixen would be heading back on the road._


	20. Chapter 20: On the Road Again

Chapter 20: On the Road Again

_A gust of cold wind blew down the road hitting Zoro and Braixen, signaling that the warmer weather was coming to an end soon. It had been well into late Spring when they had left for Mystic City, but the time that they had spent inside the city had been more than they both expected. A few months at best had been spent on the lessons between Kazuma and Braixen to help her control her latent powers and focus it into attacks or being able to interact with objects without physical contact depending on what situation that she found herself in. The money that Zoro had earned from working at the shop during that time had been more than enough to cover the items that they needed. Zoro__'__s pack was filled with the majority of the items that they had purchased besides the food which was in Braixen__'__s pack. It had taken some getting use to camping out at night again but it wasn__'__t unwelcome. It gave them time to be alone with only each other in a place where almost no-one else could intrude. Braixen had even gotten use to sensing when her mother was watching over her which currently she wasn__'__t._

"So Zoro… have you thought anymore about what we might do after we go to the island? It would be nice if we could have a back up plan incase we are following just a false lead? Maybe we could head south since you mentioned something about coming from that way when you were talking to my dad."

_At the mention of the word south Zoro__'__s grip on his pack tightened and a worried look came over his face. He tried to regain his composure before speaking._

"I don't think we should go that way.. maybe we should go north and check out there. It won't matter soon if the weather starts to change. I'd rather not be on the road when the first snow starts to fall anyway."

"Oh, ok then we can head north afterwards."

_~I wonder if Zoro has something against going south. I know that he said he came from their but could it really have been that bad? Could something have happened to him while he was coming up here from where he came from?~ _

_After a few hours of walking, both Braixen and Zoro__'__s stomaches began to growl. Thinking that it would be nice to stop and relax for a while to eat they stop their journey for a few moments to eat and enjoy the weather for a while._

"You know Zoro the longer that we stay laying here on the ground the more time we waste. Thought can I assume that we'll be like this for a while?"

_Zoro smiled as he held Braixen close to himself._

"I know, maybe I'm not in such a hurry as I made you believe. It is nice to just sit and lay down with you for a while. Even though we do every night it sometimes its just nice to relax."

_Braixen smiles as she cuddles up to Zoro. Both of them start to drift off to sleep after laying together. Nothing disturbs their slumber until the low rumbling of clouds starts to appear in the sky. They quickly wake up and try to find some shelter before the weather gets worse. _

"I wonder why the weather got so bad all of a sudden. It didn't look like there was a dark cloud in the sky for miles."

"Maybe it's just some freak weather accident. With the warm air coming from the bay it might have caused some storm clouds to come in."

_Braixen was about to respond when a droplet of rain fell onto her nose. Soon more started to fall picking up speed until rain was beginning to fall steadily. There didn__'__t seem to be much in the way of cover under the trees until Zoro spotted one whose trunk was hallowed out a bit more than the rest. After pointing this out to Braixen they both made a run for it. The space in the tree wasn__'__t big at all but it did have just enough room for both Braixen and Zoro to fit in. The rain kept coming down with no end in sight while they huddled together._

"That was close, though I'm not sure how long it will last if the rain keeps on coming down. I'd rather not stay the night in this tree with so little room for the both of us."

_Zoro looked into the curtain of rain to try and see anything else._

"I know what you mean. My legs would be useless if we had to stay to long in this tree."

_A few minutes pass by with nothing happening until both Braixen and Zoro could hear singing coming from the direction of the road. Soon, a band of Ludicolo came dancing and singing down the road as they went along. After they had disappeared from earshot, the rain eased up to a faint shower and soon vanished leaving only wet trees, grass, and puddles. Braixen and Zoro climbed out of the tree and began heading down the now muddy trail. By the time night had begun to fall they were both ready to find a place to rest._

"Normally I don't complain about walking in mud," said Braixen "but after walking so long in it I'm ready to fall asleep for the night."

_Zoro nodded his head in agreement while he scanned for a sign that a cave was somewhere near them. He seen that the trail seemed to split off up ahead and lead north into a small mountain with a visible cave from the road. Zoro let Braixen know as they began to make their way to the opening. Braixen took out her stick and was able to use it to try and light up the inside of the cave. It seemed to go further on into the mountain but had a small cropping of rocks to offer some shelter from the rest of the cave. It seemed that someone had used this spot at sometime in the past with how this were laid out but it seemed long abandoned. Some dry wood had been left in the makeshift campsite. Braixen went about putting some of the wood in a pile and then lighting it for a fire. Zoro went a bit deeper into the cave and found a small stream in the mountain to wash up in. Zoro reports this back to Braixen who smiles at him before going to the stream to wash up. Not long after Braixen leaves the cave starts to move as mounds of dirt and rock begin to shift around them as Braixen lets out a scream._


End file.
